Ask the New Mutants!
by Yellowfur
Summary: A question and answer column with the New Mutants at your service! Got a question? Send it in! Rated T for safety, people: who knows what questions we'll get? Now, you can ask X23 questions as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I'm gonna roll on the floor for a while, 'kay?**

**Just kidding. Not rolling. Writing. This new fic!**

**It's a answer column style fic! Where you ask the New Mutants questions and see what crazy answers you get! ****Since this is the first chapter, my co-writer and I asked the first two questions and... fudged the others a bit for the purposes of writing.**

**AND, my co-writer avatarjk137 (he's an author here too) will also be putting up a fic similar to this, entitled "Ask The Brotherhood". He won't not come out with his quite yet, but if you have any questions about around when it will be up, saunter over to his profile somewhere around this site.**

**Now without further ado, I bring you the first chapter of: Ask a New Mutant!**

* * *

Bobby came sliding into the room on his knees. "What's up, people? Today marks the start of: Ask the New Mutants! The best idea to come since… like, ever!" 

"What he said!" Amara agreed. "Now, let's get started answering those questions!"

Ray looked around. "But… nobody asked a question yet. It's the first chapter."

"Regardless!" Bobby took a piece of paper from is pocket. "Dear New Mutants. Why don't you guys get any lines? Sincerely, Yellowfur." Bobby read off.

"Actually, we're not all cursed to being without lines," Amara said. "Bobby is practically an X-Men, Ray has been featured talking many times before (well, not _many_), and I got a whole episode all to myself!"

"I don't get any lines!" Rahne put in, crossing her arms.

"And some of us _are _cursed. What next?"

Cannonball glanced at his paper. "Dear New Mutants, because you guys get so few lines and so little facetime, many fanfiction authors have to make up or exaggerate part or all of personalities. Does this bother you? Yours truly, avatarjk137."

"Not at all." Ray responded, waving his hand as if waving away the idea. His face drooped. "But Yellowfur's recurring theme of me being depressed is really starting to get to me."

Roberto looked puzzled. "Dear New Mutants, why do you suck? From Pietro."

Amara smiled widely. "Shut up, Pietro!"

"This one is targeted specifically for Roberto and Rahne. 'Roberto, why is it that you get so few lines? Rahne, why do you only get _one_ episode to talk in?" Yours truly, Chuck Norris.'"

Roberto struck a pose. "I don't need lines to be sexy!"

Rahne, doing a Silent Bob impression, shrugged and made a weird face at Roberto.

"This one is for Ray!" Jubilee opened up a letter. "'Berzerker, how _do_ you get your hair that way? Put it step-by-step please. Cordially yours, Pete Wentz.'"

"Uh…" Ray looked troubled. "Well, first you need to dye the front of your hair orange and the rest light blond. Then get lightning powers and nature will do the rest!"

"I think that's enough questions for today," Jubilee said, turning to Amara.

"Oh, yes! Join us again next time for 'Ask a New Mutant'!" she responded.

Cannonball stood up. "Remember readers, there is no column if there are no questions to be answered! Send in your questions to 'Ask a New Mutant'!"

* * *

**He's not lying, people. Send 'em in.**

**And if this format is against the rules, which is entirely plausible, please don't report me. It's all in good fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Dingos ate my baby!**

**This should take care of a bunch of questions... but remember, I'm not Quicksilver, people. I can only do so many questions at once.**

* * *

"WOW! We sure need to answer some of these questions!" Bobby walked in with a handful of letters. 

"First of all, Bobby, we get e-mails, not letters!" Amara said. "Second of all, you got to say the first line two chapters in a row. Let me do it next time!"

"Fine, whatever!" Bobby turned around and looked at the rest of the New Mutants, who were gathered around the computer.

Ray was the one in the seat. "Okay, first question of the day, from "xmenrules": _Here's a question for Bobby; 'Does it bother you that many fan fictions describe you as the annoying prankster that everyone wants to kill'?_"

Bobby's mouth dropped. "What? They do?! I'm not_ that_ annoying! Though…I do admit to pulling off the occasional prank or two…"

"Bobby, they say there's no such thing as a bad press." Jubilee said to him. "Now, next review from LetsMakeBiscuits7: _First of all, i think this is an awesome idea._

_Secondly, I'd like to know why they all hate Jamie! He's adorable! And is Tabby still with the New Mutants or not?"_

"Thank you for the compliment! It is a good idea! Glad I thought of it..." Amara said.

Ray looked at her funny. "You didn't think of it. The Professor told us that we need something worthwhile to do with our time, and he wasn't in to Logan's 12-hour-a-day training thing, so-"

"Okay Ray, we get the point, shut up, let's get on with the question!" Amara interrupted him, smiling so wide she showed her molars.

Jamie scratched his head. "Yeah, I want to know too!"

"We don't _hate _you, Jamie. You're just annoying."

"What makes me annoying?"

"Um…" Amara thought.

"Is it just because I'm the youngest?!"

"Uh… next question!" Sam said with enthusiasm. "From A-Rog: _Dear New Mutant girls: Describe your ideal man's appearance and personality... mwuhahahahahaha... please? If you answer or not, I still love the three of you. Signed A-Rog_."

Jubilee smiled. "Wow… what a question! Hm… in a guy, I like a guy who can have fun, you know, show me a good time! Appearance-wise… I guess I have a pretty wide range of what I think would make a guy cute enough to be ideal!"

Rahne put her finger to her chin and thought. "Let's see… for me, you have to be a dog person! And have a sense of humor. A perfect appearance for a guy would be tall, dark, and handsome!"

Amara was next to speak. "My ideal guy… has to be mature, but at the same time, not boring… I want him to be down-to-earth, too."

"Just 'cause you can't leave land for a long time…" Berzerker said.

"Quiet, Ray! I'm talking! And for appearance, I wouldn't want a guy who's dirty and messy. I mean, he has to be-"

"Fit for a princess?" Ray interrupted her with a high, girly voice.

"RAY!" Amara lit her hand on fire.

"Guys, guys! We have questions to answer." Cannonball stepped in. He then proceeded to open the next e-mail. "Okay: _My question: Sam, have you gained __any control over your powers since you first appeared in season 2? You still seem pretty bad at aiming yourself. Abnormally yours, avatarjk137._"

"Hey, that one's for me! Cool!" Cannonball looked happy. "You know, avatar, now that I think about it, I haven't really... granted, I haven't been practicing control lately."

"Shame, shame!" Ray said.

"You haven't been practicing at all, either!" Roberto said to Ray.

"Have too!"

"Playing with the lightbulbs and alarm clocks at two A.M. doesn't count as practicing, Ray." Amara put her hands on her hips.

"It was pretty funny, though!" Bobby laughed.

"Only because you were up then, too!" Amara responded.

Cannonball quickly turned back to the computer. Next question, guys! Come on! Quit fighting! 'Choolio' asks: _this is for Bobby and Jubilee: are you guys dating? if so, since when? if not, why not?_"

Bobby immediately blushed. "I… uh… well…" He paused to clear his throat. "We haven't dated. Yet. I mean, I don't know! No, we haven't!"

Berzerker smiled broadly. He was clearly enjoying this. "They also asked why not. Come on you two, why not?" Amara, Roberto, and Rahne giggled. Jamie stared at Jubilee, waiting for a response.

"I don't know why not." Jubilee avoided anyone's eyes.

Amara rolled her eyes. "How about we stop torturing these two and get on with the next question?"

"No, wait!" Kitty phased suddenly through the wall behind the computer. Immediately following that, Kurt poofed on top of the bookcase next to the desk. "I want to know why you two won't date!"

"Jah! Date! Date!" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, why won't you two just, like, try it out?" Kitty said.

"Goodbye, Kitty! This is New Mutants only!" Amara pushed Kitty back through the wall. Kurt followed again.

Ray scrolled down the e-mail list. "xxxpheonix-girlxxx has a question:

_To, anyone that can be bothered to read and answer this: in Fan fics do you get _

_annoyed when the writer puts you with some one who you don't like? Much love_

_xxxpheonix-girlxxx_."

Amara paced for a few seconds before being the first one to answer. "I _guess_ if it's for the sake of good writing and plot, I wouldn't mind being paired with Ray or someone else _that much_."

"Me either." Roberto agreed. "I mean, I don't want to be paired up with Ray or anything! No! No! Even for writing! I would mind!"

"HEY pal, that was YOUR mind that put _that_ one together!" Ray said to Roberto.

Jamie smiled. "Who do I get paired up with in fics?"

"Oh, Jamie. You're so sweet and naïve. You have no idea who some authors can pair you up with." Amara smiled and shook her head.

"Huh?" Jamie was puzzled.

"Really, let's move on!" Jubilee was the one to open up the next one. "Okay, last one for today, guys: _Dear New Mutants:__ I have been reading many a fanfic, and I've noticed that quite a few authors like to make the weirdest couples with you. For example, one author paired Amara with Pyro. Another paired Tabitha with Lance. And I've even seen a fic where Ray was paired with Kitty. What are your feelings on this?_

_Sincerely yours, CosmicPhoenix._"

"Me with Pyro?! But he's completely crazy! The only reason I could see that happening is because of our similar powers… but still… really!"

"Tabitha with Lance! Ha ha! Ew!" Ray laughed. He paused, though. "Wait… where is Tabitha?"

"Well, to explain things to the readers (and you, Ray)…" Bobby started. "It has come to Tabitha's attention that she was both a member of the Brotherhood _and _New Mutants. Therefore, she will be alternating between avatarjk137's twin fic "Ask The Brotherhood!" and our fic depending on where she gets asked a question."

"If at all.." Ray mumbled to himself.

"That'll be _quite _enough out of you for today, Ray!" Amara ignited both her hands this time and stepped towards Ray menacingly.

"Uh…" Ray looked scared. "The chapter ends now!" Ray smiled widely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. My spoon is too big.**

**Yeah, don't tell me about putting chapters out faster. I know I have to, otherwise I could be mur-dered.**

**Poor Cannonball... he doesn't roll that way.**

* * *

"Amara gets the first line this chapter!" Ray declared happily.

"RAY!" Amara turned her body into its fire form. Jamie and Bobby burst out laughing.

Amara huffed, turned her body back to normal and angrily turned on the computer. "Okay, let's just skip the intro and get straight to the first question, okay? And Ray, grow up!" Ray was still smiling.

Amara read out the first line. "Okay, from nuriiko: _Dear new mutants, who is the sexiest man and woman? (ok i would be expecting remy and rogue. but then this may come out different .We would never know!)and who make the perfect couple (i would be thinking of scott & jean but again it could be different!)"_

"Since you mentioned Remy and Rogue, I assume you aren't just talking about us, the new recruits." Amara said. "Hm, for sexiness? Hard one. I guess that Remy guy isn't all that bad when I think about it…kind of cute, actually…"

"Yeah, Remy is kind of sexy." Jubilee said.

"What about Scott?" Rahne asked.

"What _about _Scott?" Ray asked in response.

"And I think Rogue is sexy," Roberto said.

"You do?" Ray turned around to Roberto.

"Best couple?" Bobby said to himself. "I guess Scott and Jean are a good choice. But then are also some weird couples to think about… like Todd and Wanda. OR…" Bobby turned to Amara and smiled. "Amara and Pyro!"

"Yeah, I like that couple!" Jamie agreed.

Ray laughed. "Me, too!"

Amara looked angry. "We're moving on! Next question!"

Jubilee picked up a water bottle and opened up the next question e-mail. "This is from GothikStrawberry. "_Dear New Mutants, what annoys you most about the X-men (both instructors and older students)? If the X-men and the Brotherhood joined teams who would you want to share a room with and why? And I know it none of my business but I have a couple of questions about your love life: Bobby, how do you react to rumors saying that your gay? Rahne, Roberto we saw you flirting in the episode 'Retreat' ... are you guys dating? And of course the 'odd couple' question ... Jubilee would you be interested in dating Pietro by any chance?"_

"What annoys us about the X-Men?" Bobby said as he opened up his soda can, and almost overflowed with foam (he didn't seem to care or notice, though). "The instructors in general! Except for Dr. McCoy. He's fun."

"I'm annoyed that Scott's a prick." Ray stated simply.

"I agree with Ray!" Jamie raised his hand.

"And if the Brotherhood and X-Men joined teams?" Jubilee made a face.

"Then I would call _not _roommates with Pietro!" Ray said quickly.

"I'd move in with one of you guys." Bobby said.

"Same!" Roberto agreed.

Bobby smiled. "Jamie, you're the smallest. You have to share with Blob!" Jamie looked freaked out in response.

"Roomates-wise, Wanda would probably the easiest to share a room with!" Jubilee said.

Bobby looked at the e-mail again and spat up his soda at the next question (along with ice cubes that weren't in the drink already). "I AM NOT GAY!"

"Denial…" Ray said.

"WHAT?! NO!" Bobby shouted. "I'm NOT _gay_!"

"Well, gosh, Bobby, if you aren't, you don't have to insist so much."

"I am not gay!"

"Not even bi?"

"_NO_!" Bobby made an angry face. "Ugh! I am _sooo _not gayyy!" Bobby stuck his hip out and put his fist on it angrily. Ray laughed. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Bobby shouted.

"Um…" Rahne looked nervously at Roberto. "Um… we… did… try… dating… the… other… day…" She looked painfully embarrassed and stared at the floor.

"You did? Yay!" Amara clapped her hands. "How did it go?"

"Pretty good…" Roberto mumbled so quietly it was hard to make out what he was saying.

"You know, of all people, Roberto, I didn't think _you _would be embarrassed about dating." Amara smiled and crossed her arms.

Jubilee gasped and spat her drink out. A firework came out as well. "Dating Pietro?! Gross! No! He's really annoying! AND a Brotherhood member!" Jubilee at first looked grossed out and a little angry but then thoughtful. "But not bad-looking…"

Cannonball read out the next question. "Ally Le Fey asks me: _Is there some particular reason fanfic authors happen to pair you with guys ALL THE TIME!? I mean there's gotta be something behind that... mainly, actually, they pair you with Roberto. hee hee, cute... Yours annoyingly, Ally_."

Cannonball's mouth hung open.

"Sam?" Amara leaned close to him. "Uh…Sam? Cannonball?"

"Samuel?" Rahne poked him. Sam didn't respond.

"Crap, Sam's broken!" Ray blurted.

"Watch your language, mister!" Rahne said to Ray. They didn't notice Roberto running into the bathroom to vomit.

Ray rolled his eyes and looked at the screen. "I guess we just got Cannonball's response… whatever. BlueAutumn89's question is: _Does anyone of you New mutant Boys have a crush on Rogue? Don't lie to me 'coz my brother is writing a story about her and you don't want to be killed by her awesome power. Sincerely yours, Autumn."_

Roberto was out of the bathroom now. "That's right, we don't want to be _Rogue-ed_."

"I guess Rogue isn't all that bad… a tan or something would make her a little prettier…"

"I think she's already good-looking." Roberto commented. Rahne scowled.

"Roberto and Rogue sitting in a tree…" Ray sang.

"Shut up!" he shouted back.

"Um…" Roberto noticed Rahne's face. "B-b-but I wouldn't call it a _crush _as much of a… uh… thought?"

Ray sniggered. "A _thought_?"

Jamie looked over at the computer. He smiled and jumped up. "Cool! I got questions! merlyn2 asked me: _1. Isn't a tuxedo unusually formal for attending a rock concert. To a ballet, a symphony, or an opera, yes, that would fit in - but to a rock concert? 2. Isn't Kitty a bit old for you? (You're 12; she's 15.) Not to mention that __you might want to make certain that Lance never finds out about your escorting her."_

Jamie thought for a minute. "I wouldn't have known… it was my first rock concert. And it was Roberto's idea!" Jamie pointed accusingly at Roberto.

Roberto shrugged. "It was your first date. It had to be special, you know, romantic and fancy. Besides, it didn't help matters that you were concussed by the end of it."

Jamie blushed. "You didn't have to tell them it was my first date!" He turned back to the computer. "Yeah… I guess Kitty is a bit old for me…" Jamie gasped. "Oh no! What if Lance finds out?" He looked a little frightened.

"I don't think there's anyone in the house who isn't too young for you." Ray commented. Jamie pouted. Ray thought for a moment. "But if you need someone, why don't you try that 'X23' girl who just moved in. She's all shy and stuff. Be her friend or something."

"Yeah, she's 'shy' and _violent_ in baseball." Bobby commented.

"Wolverine said not to piss her off." Ray said.

"Like that'll help."

"She's sort of a new recruit…" Amara looked thoughtful. "We should include her in the questions!"

"Really?" Rahne looked doubtful.

"We'll see," Bobby responded. "Okay, next question!"

"Who died and made you king?" Amara asked Bobby angrily.

"Or queen?" Ray said, smiling.

Bobby ignored them both. "From Rogue1609: _A question to the X girls: Does at least one of you like Ray? Why or Why not?...he's such a cutie _."

Ray smiled. "Why, thank you, Rogue1609. 'Bout time I got some love around here!"

Rahne raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I don't have a problem with Ray. I never did!"

Jubilee crossed her arms and looked thoughtful and serious for a minute. "I don't _dislike _you, Ray. I just think you can be so… immature and annoying." Ray shrugged in response.

"She's right. You're annoying, Ray. But I don't hate you or anything." Amara agreed with Jubilee. "If we were all put on different teams, I would prefer other people…"

"You're acting as if _I_ wouldn't," Ray replied.

"Tabitha doesn't hate you." Bobby commented. "She probably likes you best out of all us boys…"

"She likes to pinch my cheeks…" Jamie put in.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Bobby?" Scott's voice came through. "You in there? Bobby, yesterday I saw you walk in with all the mail for the household. We need it back."

"I wondered where you got the letters, because we get e-mails for questions…" Ray said.

"They were for effect!" Bobby locked the door.

"BOBBY!" Scott shouted.

"Who is it?" Ray made a girly voice. He looked at the computer. "_Dear Jamie, I'm coming after you! Love, Lance from the Brotherhood."_

Jamie gasped, then fainted, knocking over the comatose Sam in the process.

"Jamie?" Ray smiled and looked over. "I was kidding… he didn't really find out."

"_Rayyy_…" Amara made a singsong voice and turned into her fire form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I'm gonna roll on the floor now, 'kay?**

**I am sorry if some of you noticed some unanswered questions... I am slow. I actually had this chapter written before, but I forgot to send it in.**

* * *

"I get the first line!" Amara declared happily. 

"What a crappy first line," Ray commented.

"Shut up, Ray. Let's do open up the first question e-mail to get the fic started." Obediently, Sam clicked the keyboard and mouse a few times to open up their new e-mails.

Sam read out the first question. "From CosmicPhoenix:_This is a bit of a weird one but here it goes. First, are you guys aware of a fanfic evil called the Mary Sue and her equally evil twin brother Gary Stu? If so, what are your feelings of being put in a fanfic with this foul being? I ask this because I have a strong hatred of the Mary Sue."_

Amara nodded. "We are indeed aware of the Mary-Sue being."

Bobby continued for her. "We do not enjoy being alongside these people. Though if someone insists on having a character that is a Mary-Sue or Gary Stu, I guess _we_ can always be there to make the fic better!" Bobby struck a pose.

Amara rolled her eyes and signaled to Sam for the next question to be opened. "NebulaBelt's e-mail is: _Hi Rahne. I just wanted to tell you that even though you got only a few lines in one episode and one or two other appearances before being pulled out, you still rock! You're the best of the New Mutants AND the X-Men! My question is, do the others ever treat you like a pet (when you're a wolf) or a child (being the youngest New Mutant after Jamie)? Are you treated oddly for being Scottish? Thanks!"_

Rahne smiled widely. "Wow, I didn't know I was liked so much! Thank you, NebulaBelt!" She thought about the questions. "I noticed the others do enjoy petting me when I'm a wolf… but I actually don't mind it all that much…"

"We never treat her like a child because we're too busy treating Jamie like the child he is!" Ray patted a scowling Jamie's head. He paused in thought. "Rahne? You're Scottish? Since when?!"

"Where have you been?!" Amara yelled at Ray.

Roberto read off the next questions. "Bored J-rod asked a few questions: _Rahne: do you pronounce your name like 'rain' 'ronnie' or like my teacher with that as a last name 'r-eye-n'?_

_Rahne: How do you feel about joining the brotherhood?_

_Jamie: Who would you like to go out with?_

_Roberto: Are you gay?_

_Amara: Why don't you like Pyro? You're his loveable burning eagle._"

Rahne smiled. "It's pronounced like 'rain'. But people get it wrong all the time, I've stopped getting really diligent about it."

Ray looked puzzled. "The Brotherhood?"

"I guess I never really thought about it…" Rahne said. "I really would love to keep training to be an X-Man. I don't think I really would want to be a Brotherhood member…"

Jamie blushed. "Uh… go out with?" He twiddled his fingers. "My date with Kitty was fun… even if it did… go a little wrong. I'd love to date her again sometime…"

"Ugh!" Roberto made a face. "I am SO _nawt _gayyy-eeee!" He huffed rather flamboyantly.

Ray snickered.

"Don't laugh at me, punk!"

Amara sighed. "I don't dislike Pyro. He's just… too crazy and stuff to go out with or communicate with." She crossed her arms. "Burning eagle… I like that…"

Bobby read out the next e-mail. "Deathgirl1997 asks: _Funny I got questions_

_Jamie do you ever wish there would be more mutants at the Xavier institute that _

_are around you age? Ray how come you know the morlocks? This is so funny."_

Jamie pouted. "I do wish there were more people, then I wouldn't get teased and belittled so much!"

"_Belittled_? Jamie, you're working on your vocabulary!" Jubilee said happily to him.

Bobby looked curious. "Yeah, Ray, why do you know the Morlocks?" Everyone paused and looked at Ray.

"I… uh… well…" Ray looked uncomfortable and pained. "I… used to…"

"On with it!" Roberto shouted.

"Live with them!" Ray finished. "I used to live with them! Before coming here! I got invited to the Institute because I'm not so butt-ugly an image inducer wouldn't help!"

"Wanna bet?" Roberto said.

"Roberto! How rude!" Amara hit him over the head. "Honestly! Can't you see that Ray's going through a very hard moment?"

Boom-Boom burst through the door. "Hi, everybody!"

"Thank god that's over!" Ray breathed a sigh of relief.

Tabitha had X23 in tow. "Okay, I'm not going to stay here for the end of this chapter. BUT X23 is going to be your newest New Mutant addition!"

"Hi…" X23 mumbled.

"Bye!" Tabitha darted out the door.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So…" Bobby mumbled. "So what do you call Wolverine? Logan? Dad? Uncle?"

In response, X23 turned red. "What?!"

"So what's your sign?" Roberto asked the slightly angered-looking X23.

"Uh-oh… the chapter ends now!" Jamie said quickly.

* * *

**Yep yep yep, this means you can ask X23 questions now. The next chapter will be pretty long...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. But you're too busy thinking about if you could, you're not thinking if you should.**

**Shorter chapter, I know, I'll update again today. Just letting you know.

* * *

**

"Can I have the first line this chapter?" Jamie asked.

In response, Amara covered her face with her hand and sighed.

"What's wrong, Amara? What did I…" Jamie paused, then laughed. "Oh, I get it!"

"Whatever, let's just do the first question!" Amara clicked open the first e-mail. "Luthiena's e-mail/question is: _Dear new mutants - who the hell is Rahne??! I keep hearing her mentioned in fanfics but everytime I watch the show I can't figure out which of you is Rahne? Also - Bobby, you and Kurt would make a cute couple (even if Kurt is the cute one)"_

Rahne's mouth dropped. "_I'M_ Rahne! Rahne Sinclair! Wolfsbane! I was a New Mutant for a while, then my parents made me go away because they thought the mansion was unsafe, but now I'm back! In the show (and now) I have red hair in short pigtails. But I'm only in season two and the last episode. "

Bobby's mouth dropped as well. "Me and KURT?! W.T.F.! And besides, I would SO be the cuter one! What are you talking about?"

"No, sorry Bobby, Kurt's cuter," Amara commented. She turned to X23. "X23? Would you like to do the honors of reading out the next question? It's from LetsMakeBiscuits7."

X23 walked over to the computer. "_I have lots of ponderings about the NMs, but my biggest one is how come Ray doesn't get a girl? He's funny & spazzy."_

Ray smiled broadly. "Thank you, thank you. I do believe I am funny. But wait…" He looked strange. "I am not spazzy!" he said as his left eye twitched and right arm convulsed.

X23 continued. "A-rog who can't log in asks: "_Hello again, this one's for Amara. Amara, how do you feel about a tall blonde guy, with green eyes, is shy but is a talented songwriter. (It's really my outside character but like I said, he's shy and doesn't want to write to you lol"_

Amara smiled. "Oh wow, I could see myself dating a tall, blonde guy with green eyes." Amara seemed to be drifting off in thought as Ray made a face and stuck his finger down his throat. Amara ignored him and continued. "If he's a talented songwriter, he could write me some songs, of course! And if he's really shy, I could be the dominant one in the relationship."

X23, not knowing what to say or how best to express her opinion on what Amara said, read out the next question. "Choolio asks: _ok, this is for everyone: hey guys, how do you guys feel about all the slash and femslash out there'_"

"I'm NOT gay!" Bobby insisted.

"Calm down! No one asked you that!" Amara said to him.

"I don't really... appreciate slash…" Sam said shyly.

"What's slash and femslash?" X23 was utterly confused.

"I… uh…" Sam attempted to explain. "Well…"

Amara twiddled her fingers. "Well, slash is… you know when two guys… are… but…"

"… uh… femslash is…." Jubilee continued the stuttering.

Ray rolled his eyes and turned to X23. "When there are two dudes making out, it's slash. When they're it's girls, it's femslash."

At this, X23 was horrified. "I don't want to be… slashed!"

"How ironic…" Bobby muttered, looking at her hands.

Amara punched Bobby in the head and opened up the next e-mail. "Okay, these questions are from nuriiko: _Q1) Dear New Mutants, I know there are lots of unbelievable pairings for you guys in fanfiction but if you were to have a choice to pick your own partner, who would it be?_

_Q2) Dear Bobby, in some fanfictions, Rogue and you are an item, even the X-men movies made both of you together and the comics too said you got feelings for her. How does it feels like being one of the few guys to be paired up with rogue?"_

"I'd want Rahne or Rogue," Roberto said. Rahne blushed.

"Hmm… Jean wouldn't be too bad a pick…" Bobby said to himself. When he noticed Jubilee scowling, he also put in "But I'd like to be paired up with Jubilee, too!"

"My favorite pairing?" Ray said. Then he snickered. "From what I've been hearing lately, I'd be lucky to be paired up with a _girl_…"

Amara rolled her eyes. "Let's see… I can't really think of the _perfect_ pairing…"

"I'd want Bobby…" Jubilee mumbled quickly.

Ray sighed and rolled his eyes. "God, this place is like a frikkin' WB show. Jubes, you and Bobby should just GO OUT already and so should Rahne and Roberto. It'd make everyone else's lives a lot easier."

Jamie, oblivious to the tension, answered quickly. "I want to be paired with Kitty!"

Sam rubbed his head. "I don't know… I don't really have a crush or particularly like anyone more than anyone else…"

X23 looked confused. "Pick a perfect pairing? Uh… Orlando Bloom?"

Everyone turned and stared at her. Ray snickered again.

"Um, I think they meant in _our_, um, you know, world." Sam said.

"Ohhh…" X23 responded. "Okay then, that Pietro guy is cute!"

As Ray futilely attempted to cover his laughter, Bobby quickly responded to the next question for him. "Me with Rogue? Whoa, I never knew. I guess it's pretty cool, if I'm one of the few guys paired with her." He smiled. "Kind of honorable, you know?"

Jubilee crossed her arms after opening the next e-mail. "From Kisha-Ra: _I notice in a lot of fanfiction OCs join the X-men and not the new mutants, what do you think of this and how do you think it would effect your team if an OC was to join you?"_

Roberto answered. "If said OC is any good, he or she would be a helpful addition to the team,"

"Well, that's kind of insulting that the X-Men get more OCs. We deserve a good, non-Mary Sue/Gary Stu OC just as much, or more than the X-Men!" Amara stated.

"THE END!" Ray suddenly shouted (contributing negatively to his insisting that he is not spazzy).

* * *

**Be prepared for chapter six in a very short time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Yule shoot your eye out.**

**Merry Winter Holidays! I feel like having a candy cane... and not a fruit-flavored one either, a minty one...**

* * *

"Special Christmas chapter!" Bobby announced. 

"What makes this a Christmas chapter?" Sam asked.

"We're wearing Santa hats!" Bobby replied. It was true. Everyone in the room was wearing some form of Santa hats, except for Jamie, who was forcefully made to wear reindeer antlers and red makeup on his nose.

"I don't get it," X23 took off her Santa hat and looked at it.

Bobby huffed. "Well, we don't have time to explain the virtues of Christmas to you, so-"

"No, no, I get _Christmas _itself!" X23 interrupted. "I'm not that… foreign or anything! I just don't get the point of dressing up as a cheap imitation of Santa Claus."

Silence thickened the air as everyone stared at her.

"Because of the little poofs on the end of the hats!" Ray answered X23. She shrugged and seemed satisfied with the answer. Amara read off the first e-mail.

"From NebulaBelt: _Since X-23 is here I have a question for her. X-23: Does having a claw in your foot ever pose a problem for you? Rahne: Have you ever given into any of your canine instincts?"_

X23 smiled at the fact that she got her very own question. "Every once in a while, if I have a really bad dream, my claws will come out, including my toe claw. The other morning I even walked down the stairs with a sheet stuck my feet!" X23 seemed happy when the rest of the New Mutants laughed at this account.

Rahne, after laughing, answered the question. "Well, I do admit I have a tendency to… eat food… if it's just in front of me."

"So that's what happened to all the cookies yesterday!" Bobby realized. Then he looked at the next e-mail. "Wow, Bored J-rod sure has a lot of questions!

_X-23: Why don't you just kill Nick Fury?_

_X-23: Would you mind joining the Brotherhood? Would any of you mind?_

_X-23: Is your roommate afraid of you? Or did Xavier give you your own._

_X-23: How did Tabitha get you into the room?_

_Bobby: Would you mind Rogue draining you if you got a kiss?_

_Tabitha (if you ever come back): Why do you call Logan 'Badger?'_

_Jamie: Has one of your clones ever gotten away from you?_

_Anyone: Who got Evan's stuff when he left?_

_Jubilee/Rahne: How did you feel about missing the Apocylpse?"_

X23 raised her fingers to count off. "Okay. One, I don't know. A very good idea. Thank you, J-rod. Two, I wouldn't really mind joining the Brotherhood… I guess… I mean, they seem like fun, but I'm sort of happy here, for now. Three, I have my own room." X23 smiled to herself at this. "Four, Tabitha spent an hour convincing me in many different ways. She now owes me eighteen dollars, a soda, a bag of rhinestones, and something else. By that, I mean she said she was going to give me something that 'I would have a lot of fun with'. I hope she doesn't get me drugs or something, because Logan would freak if he saw me with ecstasy, or pot, or coke, or-"

"The little blue flowers?" Ray interrupted. Amara hit him over the head. "OW! What'd I do?!"

"I would mind; I want to be living and functioning." Bobby responded to his question.

Tabitha climbed through the window. "This is my favorite way of entrance lately! I'm baaaack!" She seemed to have somehow realized she was asked a question. "I call Logan 'Badger' because it suits him better than 'Wolverine'."

Jamie thought for a minute about his questions. "I don't think so. Maybe they did before, because I remember doing the thing where I take my clones back, and a couple came back that I must've forgotten about, because I could feel them getting re-absorbed and I didn't know they were… there. So I guess, yeah."

"We split Evan's stuff as evenly as we could." Ray replied to the question. "But not the clothes. They sucked. And most of his shirts were like Swiss cheese. In both scent and number of holes."

Jubilee and Rahne looked at each other. Jubilee answered first. "It sounded like an exciting fight… but I'm sort of happy I missed it, from what I hear from around me."

"I totally agree!" Rahne said. She opened the next one. "This message is from Ally Le Fey."

_-Sends flowers to Sam-_

_I had to go for a few days, got busy... didn't see the damage I'd done. rofl... glad Sam's out of his little coma. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!_

_Next question! -Evil grins- X-23, perfect._

_X, I know you're new and all but who would you consider if you were forced to go on a date? I'm just gonna leave my opinions out of this one to avoid scarring anyone else._

Sam sniffed his little blue flowers. Ray saw them and snickered. Sam smiled and said "It's okay! I'm fine! I hit my head falling down after the fainting Jamie hit me and knocked me down, but I'm fine!"

X23 smiled. "I wouldn't mind being forced on a date with that Pietro guy! And I like how you called me 'X'." She read out the next question. "From CosmicPhoenix: _Okay, this one's for X23! X23, if you were to get a name, what name would you want? The comics call you Laura but in many fanfics I've seen Sarah, Lexa, and even Alana. And this is for all of you. Have you ever read the comics_?"

X23's smile stayed on her face from being asked another question. "Um, in fanfiction, I don't really mind what you call me. I'm leaving that up to the preferences of the authors. Of all the names you mentioned, though, I like Lexa, because that does have an 'x' in it, but I also like Laura. But like I said, I don't really mind about names."

"Comics? What?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe… we have our own comics!" Jamie suggested.

"Yeah!" Ray agreed. "Like, X-Men comics or something!"

Amara rolled her eyes. "That's a stupid idea, Ray. Who would ever write a comic about the X-Men? Honestly. Let's open the next e-mail!" She opened it. "'J.L.' has an e-mail saying: _hey new recruits! i have a few questions. X23: how's life in the institute going for you? amara: you know pyro may be pretty crazy at times but he is a published romance novalist so he must be really romantic sometimes, right? sam: you are so cute, have you ever thought about going out with rahne?"_

X23 answered her question. "It's going really well! I never thought I would fit in so easily, or fit in AT ALL. Plus, I know Logan already, so that helps me when I feel lonely or anything."

Amara's eyebrows rose. "He _is_? I had no idea! If he is, he just went up a few points for me!"

Sam smiled. "Me? Cute? Aw…" He tried to ignore the blushing Rahne and glaring Roberto to answer the question. "I never really thought about it…" Clearly uncomfortable, Sam took the liberty of reading out the next question. "YoginiGal asks: _Roberto: How do you feel about being paired with pyro in some fics? And why do people always pair you with guys_?"

Roberto's mouth dropped. "I don't knooowww! I don't want to be paired with Pyro! I don't want to be paired with guys at all! People just do that!" Roberto huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't know why people do that. I honestly haven't a clue!" Roberto straightened out his super-tight jeans and shirt, which said 'hot' in red rhinestones. Ray cracked up. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LAUGH?!" Roberto shouted.

Amara ignored the two boys and looked at the next e-mail. "It's from A-rog. Hi, A-rog. _Hello all, First off Happy Holidays, second off question for X23, how do you feel about being put together in a love situation with OC's?"_

"Happy Holidays to you, too!" Amara replied. Then she turned to X23. "X23? A response?"

"Well, I can't really answer that, I don't know how the OC is until I meet them!" X23 said. "But unless they're a jerk or something, or don't like clones, I probably won't have a problem with them."

Rahne read out the next question. "From: Rogue1609: '_Kinda weird question to Jamie: What would you do to your teammates, if you could dublicate yourself into Logan? I mean, there still would be you, but there also would be you-Wolverine, and nobody else would know about it. And then you would be in the lead of things...hihi_"

Jamie got a malevolent grin. "Oh ho ho, an interesting idea. An interesting idea indeed! Thank you, Rogue1609. I owe you one." Jamie laughed maniacally.

"But Jamie, you can't do it!" Amara yelled at Jamie. "Jamie? JAMIE!"

"OH crud, he's got ideas!" Ray cried out.

X23 obliviously opened the next one. "These are from nuriiko: _Q1 )Dear X23,it must be difficult for you to have such past.But since you now are part of the X-men(or New Mutants) how do you feel about it?_

_Q2) Dear X23,I've always love your character and I love it even more when in _

_fanfictions Kitty, Rogue, Wanda and you are made close friends.But what do you _

_really think about them?_

_Q3) Dear X23,Given of your past to make you not "feel" anything but I believe _

_even clones are still human(or for in this case mutant) and I am sure you do _

_have feelings. So my question is, do you think you would fall for a guy someday? _

_Someone like Pietro? - because you often get paired up with him in fanfictions_

_Q4 ) Dear New Mutants, if you are to choose your leader amongst your seniors _

_(Kitty,Kurt,Rogue,Jean,Scott and Evan). Who would you choose? And why?_

_Q5) Dear New Mutants, who would be your Hero/Heroine Icon?(Could be the seniors, _

_the teachers, the professor,and even among urself) And why?_

"Wow, that's a lot of questions!" X23 said in amazement. "As I said before, I'm comfortable here and am glad I fit in. Or at least sort of fit in."

"Aw, you fit in!" Jubilee put her hands on X23's shoulders.

X23 answered the next questions. "I don't mind Kitty… Rogue is cool, I like her sense of style… and I don't know much about Wanda… she's Pietro's sister, that's all I know." She seemed to be fantasizing. "I could totally see myself falling for Pietro one day… and yes, I do have feelings. Thank you for realizing."

"I'd choose Kurt. He'd go easy on us!" Tabitha said. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I could be a heroic icon!" Bobby struck a pose.

Amara pushed Bobby out of the way. "I say Xavier! He did give us the house we live in!" The others seemed to agree.

X23 nodded. "He sure is nice for letting me stay after I… you know… attacked you guys that one time."

"Well, that's enough questions for today!" Sam heaved a sigh of relief.

Roberto looked at a Vogue magazine. "You know, that Salma Hayek can apply eyeshadow well, but I always look to Pete Wentz for the hottest makeup! Ohmygawd, I swear that boy has all the rage!" He turned to Rahne. "Let's get some shoes!"

Ray managed to not crack up to say the sign-off line. "Happy Winter Holidays!" Ray said. "Now don't you eat that yellow snow!"

* * *

**I'm mean. And he does have 'all the rage', in my opinion. Whatever the hell that means.**

**Merry December 25th! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to the seventh installment of 'Ask A New Mutant'!" Amara welcomed the readers.

"Only on pay-per-view!" Ray declared.

"The first questions are to me from neil!" Jamie had just turned on the computer. "_jamie do read the stuff clones have learnd and if so why not sign up for lots of matrial arts class and other things like bomb making so you could be a one man army? who would like to date x-23 or Rahne? also do you talk to your clones and are any of them crazy_"

"Hm… neil's right, I should sign up for things like classes, because I do absorb what my clones learn for the most part. The trouble is, the more clones, the harder it is to keep my attention from drifting… and that's pretty hard right now anyway, I have a pretty short-" Jamie paused and looked out the window. "Look! Squirrels mating!"

"Jamie, your questions…?" Amara tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh! Ha ha, right!" Jamie laughed. "X23 or Rahne? Um…" He looked nervously at the two girls. "Either, I guess." Jamie muttered. Ray snickered. Jamie ignored him and continued to the next question. "My clones are like me, so I guess that means they're all a little bit crazy!"

Roberto opened the next e-mail. "NebulaBelt asks: _Rahne: What's the most inconvenient thing about your power? Amara: What would you do if you ever found out that Nova Roma was an artifical creation of the witch Selene who brainwashed her victims into THINKING they were descendants of the Romans in order to keep a time period Selene preferred alive? Hypothetically speaking. To all: What was your most embarrassing moments?"_

"The fleas," Rahne answered quickly.

"What would I do? Hmmm…" Amara said pensively. "I would go over to 'Selene', burn her into a little crisp as slowly and painfully as humanly (or rather, mutant-ly) possible, and then throw her into the deepest pits of what she will forever know as hell until she begs me for the smallest shred of mercy, in which I will deny the pathetic woman's request, and then she will forever rue the day she angered me and insulted my people." Amara had a blank, emotionless, straight face. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Uh…" Ray muttered shakily after staring at Amara's "episode". He inched away from her before answering. "My most embarrassing moment was when I tried to get my first kiss from this one girl. My emotions, which were running wild due to hormones and the whole 'heat of the moment' thing, caused my powers to come out a little more than is… politely acceptable, and she had braces. Her braces made her a pretty good conductor, and well… the rest is history."

"My powers went havoc when I was little and I accidentally destroyed someone's house and belongings," Amara said, then laughed innocently. "Oopsie!"

"Well, I was experimenting with the enhanced strength part of my powers, and I hugged my grandma…" Roberto trailed off.

"I overshot myself when using my powers and got stuck in a tree trunk," Sam blushed from just recalling the incident.

"I was on a public bus, and we went over a really hard bump…" Jamie started. "That made my clones come out. But there were so many of them that they filled the bus to the brim with clones, and there were so many of us that an old guy got squeezed out of a window."

Rahne looked embarrassed to say hers. "Before the professor gave me clothes that morphed along with my wolf uniform, my clothes would fall off when I turned wolf. Well, once at a family reunion, I had a bad dream and turned into a wolf in my sleep. When I came downstairs, I saw everyone looking at me and I realized that I was in wolf form. I panicked, and immediately turned human. So I stood in front most of my immediate _and_ distant family naked."

Bobby crossed his arms, trying not to look embarrassed. "When I had a bad cold this one time, when my nose ran the snot would automatically turn into icicles. During summer."

Jubilee told hers quickly. "I exploded instant Ramen noodles once."

"How'd you do that?" Bobby asked her.

Jubilee blushed. "I was trying to cook them… with my power. Do you know how hard it is to scrape chicken flavor off the walls?"

X23 didn't quite understand what was going on, but went with her gut instinct. "Once in training, they showed me this one double high kick combo move for armed attackers, but I didn't get it no matter how many times they showed me, and the stupid training simulator just kept kicking the crap out of me every time! Then the agents started talking about error codes, and disposal, and starting over, and all that jazz!" X23forced a fake, toothy smile and forced a laugh. "HA HA, that was embarrassing!"

Silence filled the room.

"Ohhhhh-kay…" Ray said nervously as to take away some of the quiet tension. "Let's move on!" He nervously brought up the next e-mail with a few clicks of the mouse. "From Bored J-rod: _X-23: How do you feel about Jamie? Jamie: How do you feel about X23 or Rahne? Everyone: What is the worst injury y'all got in the Danger Room. Everyone: Have any of you thought to sue the professor for that Room? Everyone: If you were stuck in a room with Kelly for one hour and could do anything, what would you do? Everyone: What is your favorite Genre of FanFiction? Everyone: If you had a theme song what would it be?"_

X23 looked over at Jamie. "Jamie's okay."

Jamie looked back at X23, then to Rahne. "They're both my friends! I like them!"

"Okay, the worst injury I ever got…" Ray started. He was smiling. "Is when Bobby thought it would be a good idea to have me supercharge this giant metal tentacle, THEN throw it."

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Bobby looked defensive. "At least they found a donor, right?"

"Right…" Ray answered the next question. "And I briefly considered suing the professor for that, but I was just pissed and in pain at the time, until I realized that it was mostly Bobby's and my fault."

"Mostly? Try _all_ your guys' fault!" Jubilee commented.

"If we were stuck with Kelly?" Bobby looked mischievous. "Hmm, what would be sufficiently fun?"

"Spin the bottle?" Roberto suggested. In response, everyone turned and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding! KIDDING." Roberto quickly raised his hands in defense.

"My favorite genre is the comics section!" Jamie declared happily.

Amara was pensive. "I don't actually watch a lot of TV shows, cartoons or movies, or play video games… and I don't read much manga, so I guess that doesn't leave much, does it?"

"I like crossovers!" Ray put in. "Especially the cartoon crossovers section specifically, 'cause I like to yell at people!"

"Slash, baby!" Roberto said.

More stares.

"Kid-DING!"

"Next question on your list! Theme songs!" Amara avoided talking to Roberto again, or even making eye contact.

Bobby broke into song. "Ice, ice baby!"

"Uh… Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody'!" Ray said.

"What do you mean by theme songs?" X23 said.

"A song that could play whenever you walk in the room or strike a pose!" Bobby answered. "Like, your motto, but a song!"

"Honestly… I haven't gotten the chance to really listen to much music since I got here…" X23 murmured. "How about… Octopus's Garden by The Beatles?" Everybody stared at her. "I haven't listened to much music until recently…"

"Um… something about suns…" Roberto said, unsure.

Rahne smiled. "I'm _Born to be Wild_!"

"Sudden topic change! NEXT QUESTION!" Ray spazzed out and picked the next e-mail. "This is from CosmicPhoenix:"_Yes, Bobby. There are X-Men comics. You should check them out. Sam: In the comics you have two siblings who are mutants. A brother Josh and a little sister Page. It didn't mention that in the show, so I'm wondering, is this true? And to all of you, which of your instructors would you see as a mother/father figure_?"

"I never knew…" Bobby sat and stared into space.

"Uh… I don't know how these comics know so much about me…." Sam said, looking just a little bit worried. "But it's true. I do have siblings. We're not sure about their powers yet, if they have any… my sister probably does…"

"I think Ororo is a respectable mother figure!" Amara piped up. "She cares for us like a mother would. And for father figures, probably Xavier and Hank."

"Yeah, Amara's right," Jubilee commented. "Sometimes I like them better than my regular parents!" Jubilee was next to open up a question. "This is from Choolio. _Hey guys! what do y'all think is the best/cutest paring out there? besides one with yourself."_

"Hm… not including us?" Amara rubbed her chin pensively. "Rogue and Remy just seem to work so well together, strangely enough…"

"I would suggest Jean and Scott, but they're just so… plain," Ray commented. "You know what? I liked Toad and Wanda from the Brotherhood!"

"Why?" Jubilee looked disgusted.

"They're both such freaks, it would fit, and besides…"

"Look who's talking…" Roberto mumbled.

"AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED!" Ray kicked a crumpled piece of paper on the ground into Roberto's face. "Besides, he's trying so hard. She should just cut him a break."

"Best couple?" X23 said, lowering one eyebrow in confusion. She tugged on the sleeve of her plain white tee. "Jennifer Aniston and Vince Vaughn?"

"What?" Amara knitted her eyebrows. "Oh! No, no, no, no, X! They mean couples from _our show_."

"OH…" X23 blushed. "Kitty and Lance."

"Yeah, if they just worked out a couple of bugs, they'd be great," Bobby put in.

"No! Kitty clearly considers KURT to be more than just friends! They'd be adorable together!" Jubilee argued.

"She's right!" Jamie said. "They totally seem to like each other! And just think about! The elf and the kitty!"

"What?" Tabitha climbed out from under the bed. "You're all delusional! You know how much she dwells on that Piotr guy! And he's so sweet, they would be a couple for the ages!"

"You know what I think?" Ray said to the roomful of arguing people.

"Yes, Ray. Tell us what and end this silly fight." Amara crossed her arms. "Though it's OBVIOUS that you'll say she'd be cutest with Piotr, like you _should_."  
"I think that: _One_! It's time to move on to the next question! And_ Two_! Kitty's a slut."

"SHE IS _NOT_!" Jamie shouted in defense of Kitty.

"Jamie likes Kitty!" Ray teased Jamie and stuck his tongue out at him.

X23 sighed and took it upon herself to open the next e-mail. "I'm sorry I ever said anything. Anyway, Rogue1609's e-mail reads: _Dear New Mutants, How are you going to celebrate New Year? I hope Tabby has some interesting ideas!! And Happy Holidays!"_

"Happy Holidays back to you, even though it's real late…" Jamie said.

"Oh yes, Tabby had some interesting ideas, indeed," Amara glared at Tabitha.

"Hey, I didn't know it was such a bad idea to try to use my cherry bombs to open the five champagne bottles all at once!" Tabitha quickly said in her defense. Realizing this memory had sparked up more glares and anger from other room members, Tabitha quickly added "That's enough questions for today! See you soon, you questionnaires!"

Ray looked at the screen. He threw a paper ball at it. "IT'S OVERRR!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh… yeah," Amara muttered, "I can't think of a good sign on line, so let's just start. Sorry. These ones are from nuriiko…"

"I blame Yellowfur," Ray said.

"Shut up, Ray. Anyways, _Q1)What were you all thinking/feeling during the time when Mystique tried to blow the school? Q2)How was it like working with the Brotherhood and Acolyte, trying to bring down Apocalypes? And would you work with them again? Q3)If you were to choose a mutant power other than yours, whose would you choose? And why? (assuming that all powers are controllable, ie Scott doesnt have to wear shades, Rogue is able to touch etc) Q4)Dear Tabby and Amara. How was it like to have an all-girl gang?I cant remember the episode. Would you consider doing it again_?"

"I was really confused!" Rahne quickly responded. "I had no idea what was going on!"

"It was terrifying," Sam agreed.

"I was thinking, 'let's get out of here before the school blows up'." Ray stated.

"I was thinking 'AAAH'!" Jubilee said.

"Ditto!" Roberto said.

"Ditto," Amara responded.

"Ditto!" Jamie said.

"Working with the Brotherhood and Acolytes?" Amara parroted the question. "It… wasn't that bad, actually."

"Would we work with them again?" Ray read off the e-mail. "Sure, maybe. Depends on the circumstances, I guess." He paused. "They made good teammates."

"Other powers?" Amara thought. "Well, I always thought Jean's mind powers were pretty cool, and really helpful."

"Yeah, I'd want Jean's powers!" Rahne agreed.

"I don't know, I'd kind of like Pietro's power!" Ray said. "Helps you get from Point A to Point B in no time."

"Speaking of Maximoff, I think Wanda's energy thingy is really cool!" Jamie commented.

"I like dogs and wolves…" X23 said. She turned to Rahne. "I'd kind of like your power."

"It's a good power," Rahne agreed. "Just takes a little getting used to."

"But I like mine…" Roberto said weakly.

Jubilee put her finger to her chin. "The author says the powers are uncontrollable… if so, I like Rogue's. You can have everyone else's powers at the tip of your fingers!"

Sam scratched his head. "I agree with Jamie… Wanda gets a lot of power. That'd be a good mutation to have."

"Um… Tabitha's not here right now. She disappeared into thin air." Amara stated. "Having an all-girl gang was REALLY cool! It was so exhilarating and I felt so good to be with the older girls, fighting crime alongside them and all that! It was awesome!" She paused to sigh. "**I **would do it again in a pinch, but I guess it's in everyone's best interests that we stick to being X-Men instead of vigilantes."

Ray moved on. "BlueAutumn89's e-mail includes: _okay here's the question...What powers would you people like to have if you are given a chance to ask one?and why_?" Ray straightened up his posture a bit. "Well, we hate to cut your answer short, Autumn (may we call you Autumn?) but we just answered a question like that. Thanks for sending in a question anyway."

"Well, Ray, don't be so quick to dismiss the question!" Amara scowled at Ray. "This question is a bit different. It's ANY power we want."

"Fine then. Super speed, please! Done,"

Amara rolled her eyes. "Well, I still want telekinetic powers."

"I still want to turn into a dog…" X23 picked her fingernail.

"Hey, I never got to say what I wanted in the first place!" Bobby said.

Everyone ignored him.

"I still like my power…" Roberto quietly commented.

Amara also ignored Roberto and opened the next e-mail. "Okay, loyal2logan's questions are next. _X23, I read somewhere that your name is Mariah Sinclair. Is this true? If not, how do you feel about people calling you that? In my opinion, the name Mariah is a kick-ass name with a gentle side, but that's just me. BTW.. does ANYONE know where Sabertooth is?? Tryin to find him is like tryin' to find a needle in a haystack. One more thing.. Who else, other than X, thinks Pietro Maximoff is H.O.T.? Jus' wonderin'_"

"Mariah Sinclair? Me? X23 looked confused. "Sinclair is actually Rahne's last name."

"My name isn't Mariah… it's… Rahne." Rahne said.

"I like Mariah… if someone were to call me that in a fanfic or something, that'd be okay." X23 moved on to the next question. "Oh, and about Sabretooth… TELL me about it. I should know. He hides well for a bigger guy…" X23 crossed her arms angrily across her chest.

Jubilee, after looking at X23, nervously responded to the next question. "I think we all would agree that Pietro Maximoff is hot. But the fact that he's a Brotherhood member – and a tremendous jerk - is a turnoff." Jubilee opened the next set of questions. "J.L. asks: _everybody: how would you feel if gambit and colossus joined the x-men? rahne: how did you convince your family to let you go back to the institute after they took you away from it? bobby: how do you feel about kitty, you know in the third x-men movie your character was with her an awful lot._"

"I think Gambit and Colossus would be good additions to the team!" Amara declared without thinking twice. "They have good powers and are actually better suited for the good guys. Especially Piotr."

"I agree," Rahne said. "And besides, I think I heard the professor talking about letting them join. I think they want to." Rahne answered her question. "It didn't take a lot of convincing… weirdly enough, they took the whole Apocalypse thing as a sign that Xavier _could_ handle taking care of us… well, parents sometimes, you know?"

"Wait, so now we have movies?!" Bobby looked surprised. "With Kitty? Kitty's pretty good… we're friends. But don't get any ideas!"

"Oh, here's an interesting one!" Ray said. "From A Dragons Wings: Dear New Mutants: _In a lot of episodes we see everyone always wanting to be Normal. I have to ask, why? Isn't cool to have superpowers, who cares if society doesn't accept you, they don't know you. I'd love to have superpowers! So I think you guys are cool! and so I was also wonder if you ever just embrace your superheroness. Seriously, you guys are the next generation of Justice League, of Batman and Superman and all those other superhero's. Have you ever thought of it that way? Also, just a bit of randomness, Is it really freakin' awsome to wake up in winter and have it snowing outside your door? Being in Austrlia and over in Sydney, we don't get that. If we want snow, half of it's fake, and it's a 7 and a half hour car ride to get there. Forever a fan, A Dragons Wings._" Ray paused and sighed. "Amara? Care to answer the first one for us?"

"Well…" Amara started. "It's not as simple as just saying 'oh, society doesn't accept us, so that's a small thing in our lives and won't affect us if we have confidence'. Society not accepting who you are is, in fact, almost as big as it sounds. If people know you're a mutant, you are (often but not always) _visibly_ treated differently than the normal humans, and it's often (but again, not with everybody) purposeful that people make the points across that '_you are different' _and '_you are monsters to us_'." Like Ray, she paused and sighed. "And truthfully, some of society _does_ know us. Which makes the feeling even worse."

Bobby smiled. "We _are_ the next X-MEN! It's pretty cool! Well… actually… you guys are the next ones… I already sort of am one."

"Do you _want _us to hurt you?" Amara asked him.

"It is awesome!" Roberto answered to the snow question. "I'm sorry you live in Sydney."

"I think he means that he's sorry you don't live near snow," Jubilee put forth. She moved on to the next e-mail. "From Rogue 21493: _Bobby:How do you feel about nicknames like these "Ice Prick", "IceBoy", "Ice Cube" and "Iceie"? Everyone but Bobby:Don't you just wish you could tear Bobby for being so annoying (I like Bobby, but he can be annoying)?Everyone: Whos the most annoying person on in the botherhood and the X-men?_"

"I don't like 'em!" Bobby puted. "I especially hate Ice Cube!"

"Ooo, 'Iceie'. I haven't used that before!" Ray commented.

"Yeah…" Amara smiled. She grabbed a broom in the corner of the room and used it to tap Bobby on the shoulder with it. "I deem you 'Iceie'."

"Dammit…" Bobby murmured.

"Yes, we can just tear Bobby apart sometimes!" Rahne answered happily.

"And I'm physically capable with my powers!" Roberto said. Bobby shivered in response. "It just never occurs to me…"

"Pietro's the most annoying," Ray said. "We just faced off the other day…" Ray crossed his arms and turned away. "I'm not slow… my hair's not that weird… he should be talking…"

"Really?" Bobby said. "Logan's pretty annoying."

"Now that I think about it…" Ray said. "Scott bothers me to no end."

"I don't really get bothered easily…" Sam muttered. "What about you, X?"

"Jean bothers me." X23 responded simply.

Everyone stared at X23 in silence and shock. X23 looked worried. "Uh… did I say something wrong?! I'm sorry, Jean's not _that_ annoying, really, it's just that-"

"No, no, you're absolutely right, that's the thing…" Amara answered her quickly. "It's just… we didn't think of her… because she's so… _obvious_…" She paused, and then shrugged. "Well, anyway, next question! A-rog's question is: _I have a question for Ray, Sam, and Roberto. Dudes, my hair gets chicks because it's long. Does your hair get you guys chicks?_"

"No… not really…" Sam said uncomfortably.

"You bet!" Roberto said comfortably.

"Er… not really… but that's probably because of the style…" Ray answered thoughtfully. "I think it makes me seem like the type of guy parents don't want their daughters to bring home… plus, I have weird powers that I don't exactly have complete control over!" Ray finished quickly.

Bobby read out the next e-mail. "This is from americanhottie33333 and reads as follows: _Dear new mutants: how do you guys feel about Jean turning into the evil phoenix? Amara: do you ever worry that Pyro could manipulate you since you can turn into fire and all? Bobby: do you really think that you can kick Pyro's butt? (FYI: he was your best friend in the movie), and to everyone who would you love to see being killed off? (ps Berzerker is my fav new mutant!!)_"

"Jean's turning into the evil phoenix?!" Roberto shouted. "Oh my god!"

"Not yet, Roberto, not yet," Rahne patted his back reassuringly. "I think she might."

"It's kind of scary. And I feel a little bad for her." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's really too bad," Amara checked her fingernails.

"Mm-hmm," Jubilee mumbled while taking a sip of her water.

"Pity," Ray said with slight sarcasm.

Amara's eyes snapped open wider at the next question. "Uh… I never really thought about that before…" She swallowed. "Well… he doesn't know that I can turn fire yet!" Amara said, crossing her arms. She whipped her head around, scared. "Does he?!"

"I think he found out via 'Ask the Brotherhood'." Ray replied, putting his hands behind his head, looking slightly bored.

"Besides, he would've found out in a hurry. Your turning into your fire form isn't exactly discreet, you know?" Jubilee turned to Amara.

Bobby ignored Amara's new fear and answered his own question. "Yeah, I can kick his butt! He's crazy!"

"Which could actually make him _stronger_, you realize?" Rahne asked Bobby.

"OH… uh-oh. Well, I could still beat him! Ice freezes fire, you know!"

"Noooo, it's 'fire melts ice'." Ray told Bobby.

"Well… I can still beat him!" Bobby crossed his arms and plopped down on the mattress in the room and made a scene of being angry.

"Fine, Bobby. If you're going to be a bad sport, we'll just answer the next question without you!" Rahne said.

"HEY!" Jamie interrupted. "I haven't gotten to talk much yet!"

"Well FINE then, Jamie, if you're going to be such a _WHINER_ about it, **you **start the next question!" Amara was still visibly uneasy at the idea of Pyro manipulating her.

"I would want to kill off… Magneto, 'cause he's a real jerk!" Jamie said. "And a _terrorist_!"

Ray stared at Jamie. "A terrorist, huh? Interesting choice of words, Jamie. I would want to kill off… oh, let's see, who have I made it obvious I don't like?" Ray said sarcastically. "Maybe, just maybe, I want to kill offffff… SCOTT!"

"Me, too!" Bobby said. "Then there'd be room for me!"

"If you killed off JEAN instead, you'd have room for Bobby, and you'd still have a leader!" X23 said. "Actually… scratch that, I want to kill off Sabretooth. But I'd do it myself."

"I want to kill off Mystique. She's a bitch." Jubilee answered simply.

"Hmph! I want to kill off Ray!" Roberto stuck his tongue out at Ray.

"Are you still angry about the pizza eating contest?" Ray muttered, still looking slightly bored.

Roberto scowled and twisted his body so his back faced Ray.

"I want to kill of that principal Kelly guy!" Rahne made a face. "I mean, we all have to go to that high school within a couple of years!"

Sam drummed his fingers on the desk. "I really don't have an intense hatred of anybody…"

"SAM!" Amara yelled. "Stop being so sweet! Who do you want to murder?!"

"Agh! Okay! Mystique! She tried to blow up the school!"

"Much better!" Amara smiled.

Ray smiled broadly. "She said I'm her favorite! Oh yeah!"

"X23? You have to get us food because you're the newbie." Amara interrupted the commotion.

"Whaaaat?" X23's arms drooped.

"Yup! Until X23 brings us food, we have to go for now, readers."

"IT'S OVERRR!" Ray said.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh… I just gathered up stuff from the pantry for dinner…" X23 walked in with her hands full of snack foods.

"Awesome! We get to eat chips for dinner since Kitty cooked!"

"Yeah, I didn't bring us real dinner because… she made turkey… it looked like gravy… but the gravy was actually the solid stuff on the other side." X23 explained.

"Time for the first questions: _Dear New Mutants, Tabitha: When you were with the Brotherhood, was there anyone there you liked or disliked in particular? Rahne: Poor Rahne that must have been so humiliating! Who are your parents anyway? Also, how would you react if you learned that in the comics all your relationships ended disastrously, usually through no fault of your own? All: What was the most dangerous thing you've ever done?"_

"Huhhh…" Tabitha thought. "Pietro's really annoying... But he's hot, so I'll let it go. Lance, Blob, and Wanda are pretty okay. Toad isn't that bad when you get used to him, and his smell. But Mystique's a bee-yotch!"

"We can all agree with that, Tabitha," Rahne commented. "Um… my parents aren't really anyone that important in particular…" She paused. "They, you know, do things… that involve stuff."

"That was very descriptive, Rahne," Ray said sarcastically.

"Thank you," She snapped back.

"Oh, gee, the most dangerous thing I've ever done…" Ray started. "Where do I start? I dunno, when I was a Morlock I almost blew up the sewers once. Heh, when you think about it, that would mean everyone who's trying to flush their toilets would have it come back up in their-"

"That'll be quite enough, Ray!" Amara interrupted. "The most dangerous thing I've ever done is when I tried to light that birthday cake by hand."

"Yeah, and it was MY cake!" Bobby shouted. "I once tried to freeze Wolverine so we could unfreeze him in a year and see what he's like. That was more dangerous for _me_, by the way."

"On a dare, I went outside a pound and did a little dance when I was in my dog form…" Rahne said, remembering.

Sam grimaced. "I was late for a field trip Xavier took us on the Blackbird… and I thought it would be a good idea to fire myself up onto the Blackbird while it was in the air… and I got sucked into the jet engine and almost died. But I'm okay now."

"Can't say the same for the jet engine." Roberto rubbed his head. "I hit my head and lost my memory during mine, but it had something to do with being dared to spy on Rogue when she was changing…"

Jubilee looked up in thought. "Well, it happened to me again with trying to open things with my fireworks… that time it was a microwave while it was cooking something."

"I got drunk and tried to do the same thing with my little poppers!" Tabitha put in.

"I put salt in X23's milk." Jamie said.

"That was you?!" X23 turned angrily to Jamie and stuck out her claws.

Amara looked at X23 and talked to her to avoid her murdering Jamie. "Well, X? What's the most dangerous thing you've ever done?"

"Blown up a ship with me on it," She answered simply. "Intentionally,"

"Alrighty then," Amara turned around. "Next question is from CosmicPhoenix: _Hm... one more question from me. To everyone, how old are you? Just curious._"

"Fourteen," Rahne answered.

"Same here," X23 said.

"Thirteen," Jamie growled, crossing his arms, clearly unhappy about being the youngest.

"I'm sixteen," Amara said. "I'm a bad driver…"

"Sixteen also," Bobby said.

"I'm sixteen. I can drive better than Amara." Ray stated. He fiddled with a piece of paper, folding it a few times.

"No you can't!"

"… You're right, I can't." He fiddled some more.

"I'm fifteen!" Roberto said. "But I'll be sixteen pretty soon.

"I'm sixteen, too," Sam put forth.

"I'm fourteen," Jubilee mentioned.

A knock on the door interrupted them. It was Scott. "You guys? You're in the office. MY office! I need to get in there and do work on the computer."

"Uh… can you specify this 'work' you speak of?" Jubilee replied.

Scott paused. "… The kind that isn't any of your business. There are other computers, you guys…"

"But yours is the best!" Bobby responded.

"No, the one in the downstairs group office is the fastest!"

"But yours is the… shiniest!"

"Bobby, open up."

"Hey…" X23 whispered. "Maybe if we're really quiet, he'll go away."

"Worth a shot," Ray whispered back. Immediately after that, the New Mutants were silent for a minute.

"GUYS! Open up!" Scott shouted.

"Damn, he's persistent!" Rahne said.

"Open the door!"

"Um…do you speak the EN-glish?" Roberto answered.

"OPEN UP!" Scott shouted back. "I'll give you to the count of three until I take off my glasses…"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Bobby yelled. "New Mutants: Operation Relocate! Stick together, now!"

"That sounded dirty if you really think about it…" Ray snickered as the New Recruits stood up and began filing out the door.

"You and your 'seduction of the innocent', Ray!" Amara said.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Ask the New Mutants!" Amara said, sounding like a talk-show host.

"With your host, Amara DeGeneres!" Ray said sarcastically.

"Where are we, anyway?" X23 asked.

"Well, Scott gave us a list of some of the computers in the house…" Bobby responded. "The one in the downstairs office… the one in the lab… a couple in Dr. McCoy's office… one in the storage basement…" Bobby took a breath. "So naturally… we're using the one in Jean's room!"

"That explains the well-made bedspread, folded and put away laundry, array of makeup and perfumes on the dresser and in the bathroom…" X23 identified her surroundings. "… the types of clothes that show off a good figure, and the perfectly organized work desk, and red hair dye in the cabinet."

"We should hurry," Sam pointed out. "She'll be in here as soon as she stops yelling at Scott about downloading porn." He got on to their e-mail login. "But for now, we have questions to answer. This is from faithful reader Bored J-rod: _To Bobby: Have considered a new codename like Frostbite? To X-23: Have you ever accidentally maimed a person? To Sam: When flying you got through anything right? What happens if you hit an adamantium wall? To Jamie: What happened to you after you locked Ray, Bobby, and Jubilee in the DR room in that one episode? To anyone: Why do I call it the DR room when the R stands for room? Is it like ATM machines?_"

Bobby crossed his arms. "Why do you people always ask me this kind of thing? What's wrong with Iceman?"

In response, Ray snorted and another half the room doubled over in silent laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Bobby demanded.

When X23 regained her composure, she responded. "Yeah, sure. Depends on where I am and what exactly triggered a flashback. Sort of like Vietnam flashbacks. But more violent."

"Well…" Sam began. "I guess I've never tried going into an adamantium wall. I guess I wouldn't be able to break it. Maybe if I build up momentum…"

"They tried to stuff me down the garbage disposal." Jamie replied. He smiled. "But I kept outsmarting them with my clones of course. Even if it did mean I had to spend the day in the third clothes hamper in the laundry room."

"You know…" Jubilee said. "They have a point about the DR room…"

"Well, ask Xavier. He's the one who had us call it that." Ray played with a Rubik's Cube.

Sam continued the questions. "Rogue1609 asks: _Hi, Bobby. I want to ask you what you think of Pyro. Actually I think that you guys should become big friends because you're both really crazy and silly"_

"Well… Pyro's power is kind of… you know… opposite of mine. That would make discussion awkward. And he's a lot crazier than I am!" Bobby walked over to the computer and opened the next e-mail. "From 'The Chronokinetic' _Hey guy n girls, quick questions. Roberto, how do you feel being one of the the few Brazilian characters in fiction? X-23, how do you feel about being paired with Alex, Scott's brother? In every fic I've seen this pair you 2 worked out really well. To the girls, if Jamie was older, say like 16 or 17 would you go out with him?"_

"It makes me feel like an individual!" Roberto said proudly. "I'm a very proud Brazilian. Plus it adds to my hotness."

"Alex?" X23 repeated. "Really? Wow, hm. That's interesting. I guess… it isn't that bad. It could work…" She moved on to the next question. "I don't think I would. Sorry, Jamie."

"Uh… yeah, you're just not my type, Jamie." Rahne said.

"Hmm… maybe I'd go out with you…" Jubilee wondered out loud.

"I agree. My response is _perhaps_." Amara said.

Jamie looked slightly disappointed. "…mmm…"

Sam opened the next e-mail to try to cheer Jamie up. "From Firecracker704: _Is it so wrong I think Sam is cute? (OMG, I did not just say that...) Anyways, my REAL question is for Jubilee. In the X-men comics (Yes, I am tottaly aware they are seperate from your little world.) it claims you will one day become the most powerful mutant in the world. Are you aware of this?" _Sam smiled. "Wow, people think I'm cute… yay!"

"The most powerful mutant?!" Jubilee smiled twice as wide as Sam. "WOW! That's… awesome!" Jubilee looked around the room. "Maybe you people should start giving me a little more respect…"

Ray gulped and accidentally dropped his Rubik's Cube. "Ah… er…" He jumped over to the computer. "Next question time! NightWarrior was kind enough to send it in and save our lives! _Read a fic once that had Scotty-boy's kid brother crushing on Berserker...since Ray doesn't strike me as gay, how bad would the ensuing freak-out be? And why Berserker, anyway? Doesn't seem like a power-related codename. Do magnets stick to X23_?" Ray's mouth dropped open in disgust and anger. "HELL! That's gross! It would be bad! Very bad!"

"And that temper right there answers your question of why he is 'Berzerker', NightWarrior."

"No, they don't!" X23 replied.

Bobby looked at her, put his hand to his chin and narrowed his eyes.

"THEY DON'T!" She shouted at him.

Someone tried to open the door. "Hey! Who's in my room?" Jean called out.

"Holy shit, Jean's back!" Bobby panicked.

"You guys? Is that you?" Jean called through the door. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Uh… make us!" Bobby rambled out. Everybody stared at him like he had been painted bright pink.

"FINE, I WILL!" The door began to break off the hinges.

"YOU IDIOT!" Amara hit Bobby over the head.

"I'm running! I'm runniiiinnnggg!" Ray opened the window and jumped out.

"Isn't this, like, a two-story house?" Rahne asked no one in particular.

"Three stories!" Ray called in a pained voice from the window.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers.**

**I apoligize for the delay.

* * *

**

"And after a period of doing absolutely nothing but watch TV, the New Mutants are back in the biz!" Ray said happily, fiddling with a Rubik's Cube.

"RAY! Ssshh!" Amara hissed. "Ray, I would hit you or ignite you, but I want to start this out on the right foot. Just stop discussing TV, alright?"

"Are you on the list?" He asked without looking up.

"YES, RAY. WE ARE ALL MUTANTS. WE ARE ALL ON THE LIST. STOP ASKING." She sighed.

Jubilee crossed her arms. "Really, Ray. Listen to Amara; grow up. Since you're at the computer, why don't you open up the first e-mail?"

Ray clicked a few keys. "So how about Heather Mills on Dancing With the Stars?"

"Rayyyy…"

"I'm just pissing you off." He chuckled. "The first of the day is from darkphoenix_to X23 or anyone who will answer: what happened that time X23 broke in. I mean the details. (Dani03): Sadist..(darkphoenix): that didn't even make sense..._"

"Uhhh… it's in an episode, you know." Bobby said. "I think it's called 'X23'. Try looking it up online. We have a website. Google 'Beyond Evolution' or something, until you find a site that has to do with us! They'll give you an overview."

"I'll tell you what happened!" Ray jumped up. "First, I woke up. Then I went about my day. All of the sudden, there were crashes. And then ext thing I knew, Storm and Cannonball were found on the ground! And I was all 'WHAAA!' and then I went to check out the rest of the house." Ray paused dramatically. "Everyone else was all dead and stuff, like 'uhhhhhh'." Ray stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes into the back of his head for his exaggerated 'uhhhhhh'. "Then I was all 'WTF!' and I met up with Scooter and he was all 'follow my lead bla bla dribble dribble dribble' and I followed his lead, and we almost blasted Rogue's head off (that's when I follow his lead), then X23 came in and the rest is history."

"VERY good, Ray!" Amara motioned for him to sit back down. "Next!"

Rahne read off of Ray's shoulder. "NebulaBelt writes: _Rahne: Has anyone ever mistaken you for a real dog or wolf? Jamie: Has one of your clones ever attempted to convince you that you were the clone and he was the original? All: What is your favorite book? All: What was your most spectacular mishap you've had with your powers? Is there any division or arguments between the foreign New Mutants (Rahne, Roberto, Amara) and the Americans (Ray, Tabby, Jamie, Sam)?_" Rahne smiled. "Yeah, I even got sent to the pound once. It was like boot camp. But I made some really good friends!"

"How do you know I'm not a clone sitting before you?" Jamie asked in response, emotionless.

Rahne smiled wider than before. "I like the 'Warriors' series!"

"Isn't that about cats?" Amara asked her.

"It is?!" Rahne gasped.

"I like Rolling Stone!" Ray said, also smiling, and still focused on his Rubik's Cube. He was clearly getting frustrated, as he was clicking faster and harder.

"That's a magazine!" Jubilee said to Ray.

"Have you seen the size of that thing lately?!" Ray snapped back. "Or the amount of words?!"

"Or the guys on the covers…" X23 said longingly. "What?!" She asked when everyone turned to stare at her.

"It still doesn't count!" Amara insisted.

"I didn't know clones had hormones." Sam scratched his head. "Well, I like a mix of the occasional new series, like Harry Potter, and old classics like _To Kill a Mockingbird _and _Twenty-Thousand Leagues under the Sea_."

"Ew, why?" Jubilee asked, disgusted. "Those books are for people like Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier and English majors and college deans. And old people."

"And me!" Sam said.

"Whatever. I like _The Clique _series and the _Gossip Girl _series. Oh, and all the _Sisterhood of Traveling Pants _books!" Jubilee stated.

"Ew, why?" Ray finally glanced up from his colorful plastic cube. "Those books are for Kitty and Taryn and for shallow popular girls that don't eat and eight year-old girls that don't get the concept yet and normal, happy girls that know they're better than the main characters. And fourteen year-old Japanese manga-loving girls that get yelled at by some of their friends for liking that kind of thing."

"And me!" Jubilee imitated Sam.

"Well, speaking of that, I like to read some Japanese graphic novels like _Naruto_ and _Bleach _and _Megatokyo_." Ray added. "Plus, the occasional sci-fi book. I really like _A Scanner Darkly_."

Amara was next. "I like a lot of stuff. Back on my island, we were sort of technologically behind most of the rest of the world. I did a lot of reading. I like the stuff Sam mentioned, the occasional murder mystery, some romance novels, the _Lord of the Rings_ series, some newer stuff like _Walk Two Moons_, _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ series, and some of the poetic works of Edgar Allen Poe."

"Yeah, _Hitchhiker's Guide_ and anything else by Douglas Adams is the shizz." Ray added, still with his head down.

"I like reading some Spanish novels from my home country." Roberto said. "And other stuff."

"X?" Rahne asked X23. "What's your faves?"

"I like the stuff Ray said!" She smiled.

"You cant' like most of that stuff!" Jubilee yelled quickly. "It's guy stuff!"  
"But it's good guy stuff…" X23 said quietly.

"Can't argue with that logic!" Ray said. "The most spectacular mishap with my powers? Hooooo boy. Hard one." He sat back in thought, temporarily ignoring his cubic puzzle. "Probably when I drained the power of the city."

"Cannonball blushed. "See Chapter 7 for my most embarrassing moment."

"Same," Amara agreed.

Jubilee sighed nostalgically. "I went to a rock concert and decided that since there were no lasers, light shows, or fireworks (my favorite special effects) I'd supply them myself!"

Sam jumped in surprise. "You mean that thing in the news? That was you?!"

Jubilee crossed her arms defensively. "Well, I had it perfectly under control until the lead singer's guitar blew up!"

"Then his microphone…" Sam said, waving his hands in front of him and Jubilee, as if to say. "Continue, please."

"Then his amp…" Jubilee mumbled.

"Then his hair," Ray added, still heavily involved in his puzzle.

"Then his pants…" Sam said.

"Then his band…" Jubilee mumbled and slid down her chair.

"Jeez, you guys are taking too long!" Amara said. "Next question!"

"I don't think there's any tension in general between the Americans and non-Americans," Sam said. "But there is tension between Ray and Roberto!"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Ray was peeling off the colored stickers of his Rubik's Cube.

"Next e-mail is from BlueAutumn89. Hi, BlueAutumn. _Sure everybody calls me that...Even the brotherhood, anyways, I QUADRUPLE DARE Bobby to fight Pyro one on one! You can't turn into your ice form so it would be fair! Jamie, your so cute!And to Jubilee, no your not that powerful! Actually, you lost your powers permanently when Wanda altered reality. Now, your just depowered! Sorry, I just wanna know what will your reaction be. Of course, Mister Ice Dork(I really hate Bobby) still has his powers..._"

"YOU'RE ON!" Bobby shouted, jumping up from his seat. "I'm going to go over there RIGHT NOW! No ice form, huh? Pssh! I'll kick his smoky ass!"

"That came out so wrong," Ray commented. "Besides, even with his ice form, Pyro will most likely kick his arse. He's CRAZY." He held up his Rubik's Cube, which ahd the stickers peeled off and stuck back on crookedly to make it fit together colors-wise. "Look, I win!" Ray said proudly.

"She thinks I'm cute!" Jamie blushed. "Like a plushie?"

"No, more like a pug," Jubilee said. "WAIT, WHAT?! DEPOWERED! WHY I OUGHT TO-" She began following Bobby out the door to the Brotherhood's house, but Amara jumped up to stop her.

"Hold on, Jubilee. Let's not do anything rash." Amara said. She distracted her by the next e-mail. From 'The Chronokinetic'_: Let's see, Jamie, how do you feel about being paired up with Paige? Yes Sam, your little sister Paige, she is your age and the fic I saw you together you guys worked out very well. Now that I mentioned Sam, you Tabitha go well together, have you ever considered asking her out? Bobby, what is your true eye colour? Every fic I read you change between brown and blue, this question has been bugging me for a time now. Jubilee, how flexible are you? In almost every version of your character you're a gymnast. Everyone: What's the meanest thing you've ever done, not annoying, just mean, like "hurting someone's feelings" mean or p"lotting a shameful moment for someone" mean_"

"I never met her…" Jamie began. "But I'm sure she's a very nice girl from…. wherever Sam is from."

"Over my dead body…" Sam mumbled to himself and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"I said Rover is my shoddy."

"Is 'shoddy' Sam Talk for 'homey' or something?" Ray asked. "Who's Rover? Well, I guess I'll have to answer your question since Bobby isn't here! Actually, Bobby's eye color changes to whatever any author wants it to be! Convenient, huh?"

"NO, actually, they're blue." Amara said.

"I am very flexible! I do gymnastics!" Jubilee proudly stated. (**Author's Note: I don't know. I didn't look it up. I'm just going with it.**)

"The meanest thing I've ever done is trapping my teammates in the Danger Room, and turning it on high," Jamie stated.

"When I was still living with my parents, I got this haircut, and my mom fainted!" Ray giggled. "Then I got really mean when I shaved my eyebrows just to see what her reaction would be!"

"I planted a firework in Jean's shower nozzle," Jubilee said. X23 and Ray laughed

"I ripped apart a little girl's expensive music box because it reeked of love," X23 mentioned.

Sam thought long and hard. Finally, he said, "Mean? I don't really do a lot of mean stuff… uh… I flew into a crowd of people once."

"I entered a dog show once just to freak out the judges when I turned human!" Rahne giggled and seemed happy at the memory.

"I took naked pictures of…" Roberto trailed off. "Uh… I forget… who was it again?"

"I lit a Brotherhood member on fire once during a conflict," Amara said. "I think it was Lance, or, maybe it wasn't."

"That narrows it down to EVERY Brotherhood member," Ray commented. "Let's do the next question from 'a dragons wings'! _Thanks for answering my last questions, because they were really long and probably confusing. So maybe this one will be easier. If you could make ONE wish, and know for sure that it would come true, no matter what it was, but it couldn't be the same wish as anyone else, what would you wish for? Forever A Fan ADW_"

"I would wish for POWER!" Jubilee shouted.

"Oh jeez, Jubilee's rabid." Sam said. "I would wish… that the X-Mansion actually had better protection against the people who want to attack it."

Ray's face was blank. "I would wish for happiness,"

"What?!" X23 jumped up angrily. "If you wish for happiness, than what am I supposed to wish for?!" She crossed her arms, but all of the sudden looked less angry. "Of course! I wish for amnesia to take the bad memories away."

"I want to have success," Amara said, smiling.

"In what?" Ray asked.

"Interpret it as you will,"

"I want a stable childhood," Rahne said, more to herself than out loud.

"I want to be able to grow facial hair at will so I can look more mature!" Jamie obviously thought his idea was a great one.

"I want a Jimmy Dean breakfast sandwich!" Roberto shouted happily. "It has a dude in a Sun suit in the commercial!"

"OH! Bobby isn't here! I get his wish!" Ray proudly declared, standing up. "I want… I waaaannnt… a ROBOT CHICKEN!"

"A robot chicken?" Amara repeated in disbelief.

"A robot chicken! Like in the show!"

Amara rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Faithful reader A-Rog asks: _Yay!! It was a sweet couple of chapters. Amara, you're hot, can I take you to the movies on a Saturday or someday like that?! Wow...uhm, other question, what would anybody want for Valentine's Day from that special someone?_"

"It isn't Valentine's Day anymore, but that's our fault, not yours, so we'll still answer your questions." Sam smiled shyly.

"I am hot!" Amara turned into her fire form. "Get it, guys? HOT?"

Nobody laughed.

"Tough crowd…" Amara was still in her fire form. "Of course you can take me on a date! If you find a way to get me out of this computer, I'll be grateful enough! FYI, I like chocolate." She smiled. "From that special someone? I don't really have a special someone at the moment… but I would like to get chocolate."

"I like chocolate, too!" Jubilee said.

"Me too! "Rahne said. "OH wait, no, I don't want chocolate… I'm part dog…" She stomped her foot. "That sucks! I guess then I'd like doggy treats or something,"

X23 knit her eyebrows in confusion. She knew what Valentine's Day was, but she didn't really know what one was supposed to get for a gift. "Uhhh… how about a sword-polishing kit for my claws?"

Everybody turned and stared at her.

"Usually when everybody simultaneously looks at me, it means I said something screwy."

"X23, what have you been told Valentine's Day is?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's the day when a saint killed a lot of people, right? St. Valentine! And we celebrate it by girls getting gifts and guys not, for some reason."

"Okayyyyy… I would like a good pair of headphones!" Ray said.

"I want… I don't know, it doesn't really matter. It's the thought that counts, right?" Sam said.

"I want a disco ball!" Roberto said.

Amara looked at her watch. "Well, we have to send in this chapter now, otherwise no one will get that joke in avatarjk137's 'Ask the Brotherhood', but we promise we'll be back with more soon!"

"No! Don't promise! Now we have to actually do it!" Ray whined.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. F--k-a-doodle-doo.**

**Sorry for the delay. Also, sorry for the Omnibus part... I know that probably cheated some of you out of long answers you were hoping for, but it's already really long.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: From now on, I will only be answering three questions per review as a maximum. I'm sorry, but it's just taking me way too long to finish a single chapter. With this new rule I may be able to get these chapters to you faster.**

* * *

"It's a good thing we got Bobby back!" Sam patted Bobby's head. Bobby's face was covered completely in bandages. 

"Mffr," Bobby mumbled from under the bandages.

"How is getting him back a good thing?" X23 looked at the ailing Bobby.

"Fk u brch!" Bobby muffle-yelled.

"Yes, well, let's move on to the questions!" Amara ordered. Jubilee, who was at the computer, snapped her chewing gum and opened an e-mail. "Rogue1609 asks: _This question is to everyone. So, imagine that you always were humans. And one day you discover that there are mutants. What would you think of them?_" Jubilee shook her head in a 'duh' kind of way. "I don't see why anyone would prejudice! I sure wouldn't! I would say we should accept mutants for who they are and try to accommodate to any special needs they would have!"

Amara rolled her eyes. "I know a better of way of handling this! Who doesn't agree with what Jubilee just said?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"That's what I thought. However, we're probably biased in our thoughts about this, considering we've gotten up close and personal with mutant discrimination. Next question!"

Jubilee opened the second e-mail. "These are from wolfgirl: _Rahne, how come people tend to ignore you in fanfic's? I mean your one of my favorite characters and it makes me mad that your ignored so much. X-23, how do you fell being paired up with Pietro in most fic's? And where did that pairing come from anyway(Though I do like the pairing.)? P.S. Your awesome too._"

"I don't know why people ignore me! I don't think I deserve to be ignored either!" Rahne crossed her arms. "It probably has something to do with the fact that I was such a minor character…"

X23 smiled. "I like being paired up with Pietro! He's cute and has cool powers! I have absolutely no idea where the pairing came from, though…"

Jubilee already had more questions up. "'Keiko' asks: _Dear Amara, what would you do if you found out you where actually called Allison Crestmere and were British?_"

"That'd be weird. I don't mind that name… but I'm pretty sure I'm from Nova Roma!" Amara stated.

"I'm actually not getting a lot of lines this chapter," Ray pondered out loud. "That's unusual for the writer!"

"Whatever! Don't slow us down, Ray!" Jubilee scolded. "We're on a roll! This one's from 'Emma Grace Frost': _this is for all you, if you could do one thing to Wolverine without getting in trouble for it, what would you do, in detail!_"

Ray looked up in thought. "I'm not surrre… something with magnets!"

"I would knock him out with a hammer, donate his body to science and see how long it takes him to escape!" Jamie clapped his hands.

"I would just help Jamie…" Sam was clearly timid about discussing this, as if Wolverine were in the room.

"Ih wd oos m r trgt prktss th mshn n!" Bobby said, muffled.

"I would make him a torch and use him for angry mob activity!" Amara laughed.

"I would have him gutted and then make a bottle rocket with my fireworks!" Jubilee chomped her pink chewing gum. "Oh, the colors…"

"Two words: flea combing!" Rahne smiled and scratched her head.

"Oh! Oh! A can opener next time I can't open my can of ravioli!" Roberto shouted.

"I need someone to tell me about the birds and the bees!" X23 crossed her arms.

"Ewww…" Ray commented.

Jubilee had already moved. "Another one! These are sent in by 'jessie': _hey everybody, you know in another xmen cartoon apocalypse actually returned lots of times, do you think you would be ready to fight him again? rahne: how do you pronounce your name cause i've heard it differently from everyone. bobby: you know there really isn't anything wrong with your name, it just isn't very creative so if you had to come up with something different what would it be?_"

"We might actually be ready this time…" Amara said.

"Yeah, we've been training. Working hard!" Ray said.

"Rrkn rd r rdee rrkn?" Bobby mumbled from under the cast mask, and then let out a muffled laugh.

"_What_?" Ray asked.

"Rahne. R-AH-nnnuh." Rahne sounded out.

"T ud ee, 'sht e frsk p ubt m kdnm'." Bobby crossed his arms.

"WAIT. People. This is taking too long." Amara said, rubbing her temples. "Let's do… OMNIBUS TIME!"

Sam opened the next e-mail as fast as he could and spoke quickly. "From 'darkphoenix': _what happened that time X23 broke in. I mean the details._"

"I'LL ANSWER YA!" Ray cried out, jumping up from his seat. "She broke in, climbing through a window all 'shh' ninja-like and then Cannonball was all, 'What up, Jean!' and X23 went all 'POW BIF BAM' on his ass. Then X23 went like, 'waaii-yaaa!' on everyone in the house and everyone was all 'WAH!' but not me. Then Scooter and I were all alone-like, yeah. And he was all 'follow my lead' bossy and crud. Yeah. So then Wolverine was there, I forget what he was doing, then Rogue was there, and she was all 'KYAA!' cause Scoot and I were gonna fry her cause we thought she was X. But she wasn't. Yeah. SO then Wolverine was all- wait, when did Wolvie come in?- Yeah. Scoot got his ass whooped PRETTY DAMN HARD. But… not me. For a while. Yeah. Until. I did get whooped. Eventually. Then Wolverine was all 'we're gonna fight, now!' or at least that's what I think he said, I was unconscious."

"OR look up the episode online or buy the DVD!" Jubilee quickly mentioned.

"Yeah!"

"NEXT!" Sam shouted. He and everyone else were still jumping around, in hyper-speed mode. "'Dani Masters' asks!: _Question for Warren. Has anyone ever pulled out a handful of feathers from your wings?_"

Silence filled the room.

"OH MY GOD. Is he IN HERE and we didn't notice?!" Rahne yelled.

"NO! I'll be Warren!" Sam, determined to continue the fast pace, ripped open the pillow at the computer chair and dumped feathers all over himself, then powered up and went whizzing around the room. "YEEESSS THEYYYY HAAAAVE!" Sam crash-landed in the wall, but pulled himself out and sat back in the chair. "Umi Pryde asks!: _How come none of you take advantage and make fun of Jean for her non-used codename: Marvil Girl? After Lance left you all from trying to join what were your thoughts? did you miss him? did you feel bad all that he got the blame for your stupid joyrides?  
Sam do you like Amara? Amara do yo like Sam? -- you two were dancing with each other in the episode Fun and Games. Is Kurt really German? I mean really- with that accent he isn't fooling anyone. What if you guys had to do a survival camp thing like the older mutants did pinned up against the brotherhood? - Do you think you could get along with them? For Bobby and Sam: I have to ask, what was with the piggy back?_

"QUICKLY NOW!" Amara clapped her hands.

"NOW we will make fun of her!" Ray answered with great speed. "When Lance left, I thought, 'Lance is leaving'!"

"I thought, "Well, no kidding'!" Jubilee said.

"H thrt 'y ns'!" Bobby added.

"I thought, 'I wonder what the others are thinking'!" Jamie said.

"No, we don't miss him!" Roberto put forth.

"Yes, we do feel bad!" Sam answered.

"No, we don't!" Ray quickly countered. "Just you!"

"Not in that way!" Amara said.

"Yeah, not in that way!" Sam said. "I think!"

"He's a bad dancer anyway!" Amara added.

"What? Really?"

"I don't know, maybe Kurt is from Luxembourg instead?!" Rahne mentioned.

"WE WOULD WIN AGAINST THE BROTHERHOOD! HELL YEAH!" Amara shouted.

"I don't know what's going onnnn!" X23 clutched her head and shook. "So fast!"

"IT WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT, FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Sam cried. "NEXT! Avatarjk137 asks!: _Amara: Would you fire tango with Pyro? It was in a fic I read. It's like a regular tango with flames circling you. It helped you with symptoms while you were on a cruise ship. Pyro's a 'lisenced' romance novelist, you know... All: What is your favorite beverage, with or without alcohol?_"

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun, and a good all-natural sea-sickness cure, but that guy's got to TURN THE CRAZY DOWN A NOTCH OR TWO!" Amara shouted. "And, we wouldn't know about alcohol, Wolverine would SLAY us if he found out we were drinking-"

"-Without him!" Ray interrupted.

"- and I like high quality whole milk!"

"Diet Coke!" Jubilee said.

"Monster: Khaos energy drink or Vault or Red Bull!" Ray answered, twitching.

"Dr. Pepper!" Sam said.

"Sunkist!" Roberto said.

"Smfee!" Bobby murmured, muffled.

"Root beer!" Rahne was running in a circle, as if she was chasing her tail (But she hadn't transformed into her wolf form).

"I haven't gotten the chance to try a lot of soda, but I like Cherry Coca-Cola!" X23 said, still seeming a bit confused by the fast pace.

"NEXT! mezmeric summers sent in!: _Does it bug you when people write fanfics making you gay in stuff like that..._'YES! VERY MUCH SO! NEXT! Rogue1609 asks!: _Ray: what bands/singers do you listen too? I mean in a lot of fanfics you are described as a punk, but I wanted to know which bands exactly. Also in the last chapter it seemed like you and X23 have really similar interests so I was asking if you were friends?_"

"Okay! Green Day, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Relient K, Linkin Park, Gym Class Heroes, some older stuff like the Beatles and Queen and Pink Floyd, and I can't think of anything else right now!"

"Rogue21493 writes!: _Bobby - I like you but...you are a prick, man. Sorry, bt you do act like one at times. Anyway, would you rather go snowboarding or go out on a date with Hallie Berry, BUT you get hit by a bus and get put into a full body cast and Hallie breaks up with you. So which one? Jubes - You really love the color yellow, huh? Well, me and my friend heard about this festvfull where people celebrate their favorite color(s). It like goes for a month or so and each day is a different color day and you have to wear that color. What do you think about that? Jamie - I wish I had a little brother as cute as you. I don' have a bro but still... X - Most annoying person ever to you?_"

Bobby paused in thought. "H abt snbrdn _rth_ hllee brr? Mnnn, bsss sk!"

"I like yellow, but I wouldn't want the colors I wear… _controlled_ like that," Jubilee tugged on her piece of bubble gum.

"Aww!" Jamie blushed.

"Jean is annoying," X23 giggled. "Or rather _Marvel Girl_,"

"YEAH! ONLY A FEW MORE! DOUBLE TIME CONTINUES! NOW!" Amara shouted, getting caught up in the moment.

Sam spoke as fast as he could still being audible. "Ah! Dark Hearted Angel99! Asks! The! New! Mu! tants!: _Jubilee, you did lost power but still you lived in the mansion as a teacher.Anyway,1.What kind of pranks have you done to other people in the mansion?2. What will you do if Rogue teamed up with Wanda and decided to destroy all of you?3. Will someone tell gambit that bobby kissed Rogue?Please...Thank you.. I hate bobby too, and Jamie, your cute like teddy bear!_"

"Cool. I can teach." Jubilee was somewhat impressed and shocked with herself.

"I'll answer for Bobby to clarify pranking!" Ray insisted. "Stink bombs! Water balloons and buckets of water at the top of doors! Sometimes frozen so they would possibly cause a concussion! Put whipped cream on people's hands when they are sleeping and then tickle their noses! Putting people's hands in warm water while they're sleeping! Mouse traps in Scott's bed!"

Jamie looked about the room rapidly, confused. "Oh my god! The warm water thing? That was you?! Those were my favorite sheets!"

Amara addressed the third question. "We would say 'so long and thanks for all the fish'!"

Somewhere in the distance, Gambit had a strange feeling. "I feel like hurting that Bobby kid. I wonder why."

Jamie made Bambi eyes. "Kawaaaiiiii!"

"Yes, you're kawaii Jamie. Next question!" Amara urged the show along.

"From Rixxistro!" Sam said. "_Bobby: In some fics you usually end up being with the older team of Xmen...or you appear to be the leader of the New Recruits. Whats your opinion on that? Sam: If you had to pick would you rather be paired with Rahne or Tabitha? Ray: Do you like poodles? Roberto: Have you ever thought of becoming a international teen sensation as a popstar? or becoming a mailman? Jamie: Aww, no questions for you buddy...you're my favorite...wait...nevermind. One question...have you ever thought of becoming a dectective? Amara: You seem to treat Jean as somewhat of an older sister figure in the cartoons...but how do you really feel about her? Jubilee: Who is your best friend at the institute? Rahne: When you morph from a human to a wolf, when you morph back again do your clothes rip? X-23: If you had to pick one of the older girls as a mentor (Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Ororo) which one would you pick? Tabitha: How do you feel about Sam? All: Do you ever feel that Xavier is unfair by giving you all identical uniforms while the older X-Men get styleized ones? I know its a lotta questions but I'm curious! Thanks! Have a pixy stick!(each)_

Bobby desperately tried to shove a blue pixy stick through a crevice in his bandages mask. "Eh thay, eh rrrck, dd!"

"Id' rather be paired with Rahne. No offense to Tabby, she's fun and all, but Rahne seems like she has more of a good head on her shoulders." Sam replied, opening up his orange pixy stick, and prompting Rahne to blush.

"I am neutral about poodles," Ray said, dumping his green pixy stick into his mouth all at once.

"Popstar sounds great!" Roberto said. "Mailman? Hmm… is it G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S?"

Jamie went completely chibi and hugged the computer. "I'm a favorite!" He sang, waving his purple pixy stick in the air. "Detectives are cool! It'd be fun to be one!"

Amara stared at her curiously mauve pixy stick. "I dunno, Jean is sort of like an older sister to me… she's annoying sometimes, but it could be worse."

"My best friend is probably a tie between Rahne and Amara." Jubilee said. She was sprinkling a red pixy stick on her gum.

"TACKLE GLOMP!" Rahne tackle-hugged Jubilee in a BFF Hug.

Rahne jumped back up from the floor, holding a white pixy stick. "No, they don't. Xavier modified them for me in his lab. Pretty neat, huh?"

"I would probably pick Ororo. Rogue is my second choice because I would probably relate to her more, but Ororo is more mature and experienced and has a better control of her powers. Plus, she just seems easier to deal with." X23 looked at he black pixy stick, not quite knowing what to do with it (she realized you're supposed to eat the sugar, but she wasn't quite sure how. In your tea, maybe?).

"HEY! YEAH! They are identical!" Jubilee protested.

"No way!" Amara said, also realizing this for the first time. "We should protest!"

"FIGHT THE POWER!" Ray seemed more interested in protesting than the cause.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Sam interrupted the mania. "From Sean Malloy-1! _X: How scared of Logan should I be if I ask you out on a date? Could you also give me the names and last known locations of the people that were complete $$holes to you(me and 2 friends will have a little 'chat' will them on how to treat children; even if they are made using science and not natural meansthe 2 friends are The Punisher and Ghost Rider)? Everyone: Do you want me to tell you Spider-Man's real name?_"

"Very much so. Last time Bobby touched my thigh by mistake, he woke up in the Amazon jungle the next day."

"X23! You know that's an exaggeration!" Jubilee crossed her arms.

"Right. The forest at the edge of the mansion at midnight." X23 corrected herself.

"Much better. Thank you!"

"Ehhh?" Ray asked in response to second question. "What you talkin' about, Malloy? Mean people? Like Duncan?... DUNCAN! Go 'chat' with Duncan!"

"I've actually already taken care of most of those people," X23 said pleasantly. "SHIELD has the last couple behind bars in that one mutant prison, you know the place… I know Omega Red is still there."

"Isn't it Peter Parker?" Sam knitted his eyebrows.

Jubilee read over Sam's shoulder. "The next question is from someone named 'Kurt'. Huh. They totally ripped off Kurt's name."

Sam read the rest. _sneaks in wearing a false mustache over his blue fur Vhat do you think of the cute blue fuzzy German guy? tries to look disinterested_"

There was a short pause of silence. Then Amara spoke. "This guy reminds me of someone. Who does he remind of?"

"Kurt Vagner, maybe?" Roberto suggested, looking puzzled.

But for once, Roberto wasn't alone in looking confused. The others were, too.

"No, he reminds me of Nightcrawler." X23 said.

Rahne looked over at X23. "Um… X? I think you're confused. Nightcrawler and Kurt are the same person."

"WHAT? Since when?! I thought they were two separate people! There was Kurt Vagner who walked around the house with blue hair and then there was ALSO Nightcrawler the blue, fuzzy elf!"

"Nope,"

"Ugh! No one tells me these things!" X23 huffed. "This mansion should come with an instruction manual."

"LAAAST QUESTIIIIOOOOOOOONNN!" Sam shouted. "WHOO! Chronokinetic ASKS THE NEW MUTANTS!: _Let's see, to everyone: What's the moment in which you were most proud of yourself? To the girls: Would you rather date a guy who has the looks but is somewhat dumb and slow or a guy with ordinary looks with whom you can have great talks? To everyone: How do you feel about the relatives of other people at the institute, like Scott's siblings (note the plural) or Jean's sister?_" Sam jumped up. "I was proud of the moment when I could finally begin to steer myself when using my power!"

"I was proud of the moment I completed Obstacle Course 39B!" X23 stated.

"I was proud of the moment when I did 4th of July fireworks for the mansion because the city's fireworks celebration wasn't very visible from the mansion!" Jubilee declared.

"I was proud of the moment I jumped into the volcano and saved that little island in the episode 'Cruise Control'!" Amara thrusted her finger into the air.

"I was proud of the moment I finally got the pixy stick open!" Roberto waved his colored sugar stick about, spilling half of it.

"I was proud of the moment when I chased off a burglar by biting his hand halfway off in wolf form!" Rahne yelled.

"I was proud of the moment I finally stood up for myself and told the Morlocks I was leaving them!" Ray joined Sam in jumping up. "Of course, it wasn't another four times or so later before I successfully escaped when they were sleeping. But Caliban wasn't sleeping. I just threw a sewer rock at him."

"Eh z prrd f thh mmt n eh mmd Stchoo f Lbrrty th m ss pwrs!" Bobby mumbled form under his bandage mask.

Jamie spoke next. "I was proud of the moment when-"

"Jamie! Sshh! We're moving on!" Amara told him. "I would date the ordinary-looking guy with good conversational skills."

"Ditto," Rahne said.

"I think I was just insulted." Roberto looked over to Rahne. "Ordinary-looking?"

Amara pointed back at Roberto. "Conversational skills?"

"I'd date the ordinary guy, too," X23 said.

"Huh… I don't know…" Jubilee said.

"_Cough, cough, shallow girl, cough cough_!" Ray fake-coughed into his fist.

"Hey!" She hit Ray's shoulder.

"I hope you got that out of your throat, Ray," X23 said, not entirely paying attention.

"He may be right, Jubes. You'd date a stupid guy just because he looked good?" Rahne giggled.

"So do you!" Jubilee pointed to Roberto.

"…Touché."

"We don't really mind Scott's brother," Amara answered for the others. "In fact, we like him better than Scott sometimes!" She smiled.

"Most of the time..." Ray mumbled. "WAIT, 'siblings'?! Since when does Scooter have other siblings?! Did I miss something?"

"Apparently so," X23 replied.

"And we've never met Jean's sister," Rahne added.

"So ends another episode of Ask the New Mutants!" Sam said proudly.

"Wait, I thought we were acknowledging the fact that these are chapters…" Ray looked at the ground.

* * *

**Right! And just for those of you only read the author's notes at the bottom, it would do you some good to read the author's notes at the top.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Pfft, I say! Pfft!**

* * *

"This is the New Mutants saying: We're better than the Brotherhood!" Roberto declared.

"But we can't even get our chapters out faster," Ray pointed out.

"Ray! Shh!" Sam ordered. "Don't want 'em to notice that! Okay, first set of questions from NebulaBelt: _Rahne: Have you ever been worried that you'll get stuck in one form or the other? Or worse, in between forms? Rahne (again): Have you ever been given a bath in wolf form? To all: What's the closest you've come to getting killed?"_

"Before we answer…" Amara shouted. "I would like to point out that we are doing this session today from the great outdoors! Questions accessed via laptop!" She pointed to the Dell on Sam's lap.

And it was a lovely day outside for the New Mutants. The grassy field they were in was surrounded by trees and the sun was shining like a stupendous, glowing… thing in the sky. No similes are acceptable… it's the flippin' sun.

Ray made a face. "Stupid teachers. 'Do something constructive with your time'. 'Study more'. 'Go outside more'. 'Stop reprogramming the settings on the blender, Ray, you know how it almost ate Scott last time'. Bla bla bla…"

"I've never thought about it…" Rahne said. "But just for the record: depending on my emotions at the time it can be harder to go from form to form. And yes, Kitty and Kurt have tried giving me a bath in wolf form. I was good about it… until the shaking part."

"Oh no, not another long, 'everybody' one!" Ray whined. "The closest I've ever come to getting killed is, uh, I guess the whole Apocalypse thing. Yeah, that whole situation was pretty much threatening my life." Ray was pulling the bark off of a stick.

"How about the time I already mentioned in a previous chapter when I got sucked into a jet engine?" Sam said.

X23 looked around, obviously enjoying the great outdoors that she probably rarely got a chance to enjoy earlier in her life. "The time I mentioned before when I blew up a ship with me on it,"

"I dove into a volcano one episode. Can't get much closer than that!" Amara mentioned, looking rather proud.

Bobby was waving a stick at something in the bushes, probably a small animal that was about to hurt him. "In the same episode Amara almost got killed in, I almost fell of a cruise ship into icy cold water. It was made icy cold by me. But you know, freezing to death isn't really much of an option for me…"

"When I was a dog, I ate a battery!" Rahne stated from where she was sitting in a patch of particularly soft grass.

"Why'd you eat a battery?" Jubilee asked her. Jubilee was seated on a small boulder.

"When I become a dog, it's amazing… it's like… almost everything on the ground makes me hungry…"

Jubilee rolled her eyes and continued talking. "The time I mentioned in a previous chapter where I tried to make chicken-flavored instant Ramen with my fireworks. It… didn't work. I don't mean it just 'didn't work'… I mean it really, really, really _didn't work_."

"The closest I've ever come to death was when I did the thing with trapping the others in the high level Danger Room…" Jamie trailed off. "That almost killed me…"

Roberto's brain gears clicked. "The Apocalypse thing was pretty dangerous… I agree with Ray. But Ray's still ugly."

"And Roberto's' still foreign… and ugly," Ray replied.

"Please don't fight, not now! We're so behind!" Sam complained. "Okay, next question…"

Ray raised his voice to sound like a girl's. "Oh, Sam! You're such a pacifist! That's hot! Have my babies!"  
"Ignoring that," Sam rolled his eyes. "Rogue21493's e-mail reads as follows: _KEEP BOBBY TIED UP! LOL Everyone: What's the one place on this earth you want to visit before you die? Jamie: I'll make you some peanut butter fuge brownies if you hit Bobby, just for fun. LOL (sends brownies to Jamie) X: Do you like rock or country better? Or do you just like both?Later! (runs off to annoy the brotherhood ;) hehe)_" Sam put his hand to his chin. "I would love to go to the Hawaiian islands one day… relaxing and tropical…"

Amara nodded. "That's nice, Sam. But me personally, I want to go Las Vegas! EVERYONE wants to go there!"

"Amara's right," Jubilee smiled. "Las Vegas seems like tons of fun. Of course, more fun when we're of age to do the fun stuff!"

"I'd like to explore America some more…" Roberto said.

"I've never been to New York City…" X23 commented. "It would be fun to go there. Everyone talks about it…"

"I want to go to the top of Mount Everest! It'll be easier for me!" Bobby poked whatever was under the bush with the stick. Something growled.

"Tokyo, definitely!" Rahne said. "Just because,"

"I dunno… what Amara and Jubes said about Las Vegas sounds like fun…" Ray said.

"Well, we wouldn't pay for your bus fare, Ray," Amara crossed her arms. "Which means you're pretty much screwed, considering your work ethic…"

"And when we got there, I wouldn't hold your hair the next day when you're puking in a toilet after maybe one beer! But thanks for letting me know!" Ray smiled.

"Anytime!" Amara smiled back.

Jamie bit his lip in thought for a minute, then picked up a rock, walked over to Bobby, and hit him over the head with it.

"OW! You little ass-" Bobby started running after Jamie, holding his head. Jamie laughed and made multiples for Bobby to chase. Every copy of Jamie had a brownie with them.

"Uh… I haven't listened to enough music so I can't fairly say. I like Papa Roach…" X23 thought about it.

"X, how much have you listened to?" Ray asked her.

"Um… one song by Papa Roach… and the public radio…"

"That's what I thought,"

"Next question's from TWbasketcase. _Hi guys! Fun column you got here. I got some questions for you: 1) Who do you think would win in a fight between X-23 and Wolverine? 2) Who would win between Iceman and Havok? 3) If you could secretly take out one person from the main team so that you could steal their spot as an X-Man, who would it be? Thank you! Glad you're back, Bobby!_"

X23 cocked her head to one side. "Glad he's back? Why?"

"Hey!" Bobby commented. He had a bump on his head, a stolen brownie and had gotten back to poking whatever poor creature he was poking before. "TW likes me. So there! Thank you, TW! It's nice to know SOMEBODY respects me around here!" Bobby mumbled something about being practically an X-Man.

Ray looked at X23. "Well, X is just as strong as Logan, but smaller and smarter. The only thing she's got going against her is her common sense being blinded by hatred and fury. I'd have to vote X."

"Me, too!" Bobby agreed.

"Actually, I _was_ beating him for a while in that one fight…" X23 mentioned. "But then I got weak and started to lose…"

"You mean you got emotional, right?" Amara corrected.

"…Yeah. I got weak. That's what I said."

"…Okay. Whatever. Next question. Bobby or Havok? Hmm. Depends on how Bobby used his power, I guess. Havok's a lot cooler than his brother…"

"Are you kidding? I would totally win!" Bobby said. Meanwhile, poke, poke, poke.

Amara continued. "Buuuut, unfortunately I would have to say Bobby. For all of Bobby's stupid shit-"

"Language!" Ray scolded Amara the same way he had been scolded by her before.

"- He seems to at least have pretty good control. He IS almost an X-Man."

"Damn straight," Bobby commented. "Who would I eliminate from that group so I could finally be in the spot I _so_ greatly deserve? Scott, of course. It's time they made way for a new leader."

"I would also eliminate Scott just because I hate Scott," Ray commented.

"I dislike Jean," X23 said. "If I had to, it would be her. But I'm not really into the idea of becoming an X-Man quite yet."

"Me, neither," Rahne agreed. "I would take out Kurt or Kitty. They're only a year or a couple years older than us. It barely matters."

"Yeah, same!" Amara agreed.

"What about Rogue?" Jubilee asked. "She doesn't always act like much of a team player. I'll take her place!"

"Rogue is just introverted. Rahne's point made most sense." Roberto responded.

Sam looked around awkwardly. "I think the X-Men are the fine the way they are. And besides, I have little control. So I can't really fairly say I'd like to replace anyone." He clicked the mouse. "Next set of questions are from Jay Huddson AKA Aqua. _Well one of the questions is like 'how do you feel when all the OCs are always getting paired up with the X-men?' just letting you know there is a story where 4 OCs get paired up with the New Recurits (the sotry is called 'X angels' done by my friend Nara Hoshi a.k.a. Calliope Allerdyce) well I wanted to know 1)how do you feel about these characters and (if you are) how do you feel about the pairings? and for funn 2)why in the CRUD does Tabby keep coming out of no where?_"

"OC pairings are okay with us as long as they're not Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus," Amara answered. "And if I get paired with an OC, he better know how to treat me."

Sam shrugged. "But the author of this fic hasn't read the story or even seen the OCs' descriptions, so we can't really say how we feel about your specific pairings. We'll try to remember to go check it out, though. Remind us next chapter to give you more details on our feelings."

"Because I can," Tabitha sat atop a boulder filing her nails. "Next questions, Sammy boy! Cannonball it!"

Sam nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am! From the Chronokinetic:_ Now for the questions: If you could swap powers with whoever you wanted, who and why would you change with? Why do you guys pick on Jaime? He has THE most useful off-battle power ever, in the comics he's an attourney and plays lots of team sports at the Olympics (not sure about the Olympic part, but it's something big). Sam, did you know that almost all your immediate family has power?_" Sam paused. "Uh, we already discussed your question early on in Chapter 8!" He smiled. "Sorry, but you'll have to check out our answers there!"

"HA! See? There's no valid reason for you to continue picking on me!" Jamie protested loudly, getting so worked up his voice was cracking a bit. "I'm a cool adult!"

"Silly Jamie, attorneys aren't cool!" Bobby scolded, then turning his attention back yet again to the bush. "Come on, come on, wake up, whatever you are! I want to take a picture of you as proof that we explored our surroundings to Ororo!"

"Yes, I unfortunately did," was Sam's cold reply. "Sheesh. Once EVERYONE'S a mutant, being Cannonball isn't SPECIAL anymore, huh?! Sheesh. Okay, next, Sean Malloy-1. Sean asks: _Did you know that there were 3 movies made of the X-Men? What do you think the qickest way for a human to knock out Magneto would be_?"

"Just three? Pfft. Evan took more home videos than that!" Rahne said.

Yeah!" Ray agreed. "Xavier had him make a bunch of movies of us and the X-Men, to make us feel like a family or some sort of stupid crap like that."

"I say we don't knock him out, I say we knock his stupid helmet _off_, then we shoot him in the head!" Jubilee gave a short, evil giggle.

Meanwhile, Bobby continued poking. "Man, Jubes… did you take your medication today- oh, wait! I think I finally woke up whatever animal is behind the bush!" He leaned forward. "Cool, maybe it's a badger or- OH MY GOD, HOLY SHIT!" Sabretooth jumped out from behind the bush and attacked Bobby claws-first. "AAAAAGH! GET HIM OFF! AAGH!"

"You have only yourself to blame, Bobby!" Sam called out to him as he kept his hands on the laptop.

"Wait, let me just ask him something!" Rahne turned half wolf-form just in case and ran over to where Sabretooth had Bobby pinned on the ground and was making him bleed in strange ways. She tapped on Sabretooth's shoulder. X23 walked over, too.

"Yeah, what?!" He growled at her.

"Why are you attacking Bobby?" Rahne cocked her head to one side.

"He poked me with a stick! A BUNCHA TIMES!"

Rahne nodded and looked at X23.

"Sounds fair to me…" X23 shrugged, then turned to Sabretooth. "Carry on. Oh, but you owe me a match after this!"

"Fine, whatever!" The man-predator snarled.

"Okay, next e-mail is from giftedgirl10592. _OMG! I love this...I can ask you guys questions? That is so cool (now if there were only one with ALL the characters, not just the New X-Men...hint hint). Anyways here are my questions... 1. Why does everyone think that Sam is gay? I happen to think he is very cute. Cuter than Scott anyways who needs a serious personality check. One word for him...BORING! 2. Roberto...how do you keep your confidence up like you do? I have total lack of self-esteem and I idolize your ability to be so confident all the time. 3. Where is Tabby? I want to ask her how she can be such a bad-ass girl...it's amazing. 4. I read CosmicPheonix's question about Mary Sues, and I just want to ask why you can't give them a chance? My only fic about X-Men Evo is apparently "Mary Sue" territory. I think that it is pretty good because...well you would have to read it, but my point is, I have incorporated all the characters from X-Men Evo...including you Rahne (I wrote a chapter that you pretty much starred in). What is so wrong with that?_"

"We think it's cool!" Amara said. "But we get what you're hint-hinting at. We could've sworn someone else said they were going to do one with the X-Men… ah well. Oh, and avatarjk137's got one for The Brotherhood."

"I'm not GAY!" Sam shouted. "I _like_ girls! Maybe it's my hair! I don't know!"

"Scott's very whitebread-ish," Ray agreed.

"Yeah," Jubilee chimed in. "Scott needs a serious personality check – they need to check to see if he has one!"

Roberto smiled. "I don't know… maybe it just comes more naturally for some people than others. Just tell yourself, 'I'm a winner, NOT a wiener!'"

"I'm right here!" Tabitha struck a pose on the boulder she was standing on. "Thanks, yeah, I'm pretty damn bad-ass… it's sorta like women's intuition or instinct or something! Don't worry, I'm sure you're plenty bad-ass if you recognized my superior bad-ass-ness that's better than Scooter's!"

Ray grinned. "Anything's better than Scooter's… um… anything!"

Sam, eager to move past any awkward moment of making fun of Scott, opened up a new e-mail and fanned the gnats out of his face. "Uh, next is from Firecracker704. _A comment for X-23 and a question for Jubilee: X, you have great taste in reading! And Jubilee, who said girls couldn't like "boy stuff"? And for all... WHO LIKES THE BEATLES?!? I'm still hyperactive and Sam's still extremely cute. ;-)_ Uh, thanks!"

"Thanks!" X23 smiled a way-too-toothy smile (maybe she should practice in the mirror a bit).

"Uh! I was just trying to help her out!" Jubilee pouted.

"I like The Beatles!" Ray shouted.

"Me, too!" X23 agreed.

"Who DOESN'T like The Beatles?!" Amara shouted in a 'duh' kind of way.

"I don't!" Sabretooth said as he tore into Bobby's stomach. "I'm a Stones fan!"

"Whatever. Sam, we only have one more set of questions!"

"Jacksfangurl01 asks_: Bobby: Sometimes, I can't understand what you're trying to say. Why doesn't anyone try to translate for you? All Pranskters within the room: Instead of warm water, can you stick Wolverine's hand in warm lemonade? I just want to see his reaction and if you guys have the bll$ to do it._"

"Bobby's head was wrapped in bandages last chapter," Amara answered for Bobby, whose screams of distress and pain from Sabretooth's attack were fading. "We didn't translate for him because we didn't feel like it. But I'm sure if read carefully you could get an idea of what he was saying."

"Fine!" Ray convulsed. "I'll get Bobby after he's done getting peeled like an orange and we'll DO IT!"

"Then _you'll_ get peeled like an orange!" Tabitha giggled. "Heh heh heh. Oranges. Means you're a _fruit_, get it?"

"Does he have to be sleeping?" Rahne asked.

"Forget sleeping, I want to do it to him when he's WIDE AWAKE!" Ray yelled.

"I'll just, um, watch," Jamie mentioned.

"WAIT!" Ray shouted once more. "We're not done for the day! We have one more e-mail!"

"Right!" Sam replied. "This time it's through PM! From XsilverXserenade2. _Dear new mutants, how can it become that in the fanfic Bobby is a asshole to Jamie but in the TV-show he seems pretty nice to our cute little Jamie_"

"I… have no idea!" Ray looked around. "Where's Bobby?"  
"Maybe Sabretooth took him to feed him to his pack," Rahne suggested.

"As for the answer, sorry, we don't know. Maybe Bobby's bipolar." Amara said. "Remember people, only three questions per review and send in your questions via review!"

"And now it's time for The Word!" Ray stated enthusiastically.

"Wrong show, Ray!" Jubilee responded.

"Oh. Clip of the Week! Or 'Your Moment of Zen'!"

"Wrong SHOW, Ray!" Frustration was coming to Jubilee and was about to mean Ray's pain.

"IT'S TIME FOR 'There I Said It'!"

"YES, YOU DID! NOW SHUT UP!"

* * *


End file.
